


UR HERO

by daejaeshechka



Category: MYNAME (Band)
Genre: M/M, OLD FOOL, YOUNG FOOL
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: He's got no sofa





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> ofcourse its monsta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZ9lJ5ctd0s

За Тэхона надо благодарить бога.   
Серьезно же. Он простой как карандаш и такой же правильный. Мстить не станет никогда в жизни.   
Проиграл – значит проиграл. Значит, заслужил. Значит, слабее.   
Инсу недалеко отводит кулак правой назад, а вот бьет очень резко.   
Раз и еще раз.   
От каждого удара в живот Тэхон, которого Инсу наклоняет к себе левой ладонью на шее, подскакивает вверх, как мешок муки.   
И корчится сильнее.   
Так делать нельзя, зажимать и избивать нельзя, и Инсу ждет, когда его остановят. Почему-то кажется, что давно пора, но, может, это просто в его голове от мучительного трудного спарринга время потекло медленнее.   
И когда наконец-то судья тянет его перевязанное бинтами запястье с шеи Тэхона, Инсу даже рад передохнуть. Его соперник отшатывается от него, сколько-то упирается руками в колени и так, согнувшись, стоит и пробует надышаться.   
Черные сырые от пота волосы Тэхона свешиваются через белую резинку, держащую их, и закрывают от Инсу его лицо, хотя он и так знает, что на нем отпечатки одной только боли от его кулака.   
Тэхон с трудом отрывает руки от коленок и выпрямляется. Пытается встать в стойку, но его мотает, и он закладывает кроссовками какую-то петлю по издрызганным и измазанным кровью доскам ринга, прежде чем все-таки встает ровно и убирает волосы с лица.   
Смотрит на Инсу, на его голую грудь над поясом простых черных спортивных штанов. На Инсу тоже красные пятна, особенно под ребрами справа, где печень, и он сам чувствует, как заплывает его левый глаз, и он им почти не видит.   
Он тоже довольно постарался, этот Ким Тэхон. И все же и он сам, и Инсу понимают, что все закончено: те четыре яростных коротких удара в живот высосали их Тэхона последние силы, и у него больше нечем терпеть боль, будь он хоть сто раз мужик.   
Хоть лучший из мужиков, которых Кан Инсу в своей жизни встречал.  
Парень, подрабатывающий тут судьей, плюет на окурок и отшвыривает его себе за спину. А потом отмахивает рукой между Инсу и качающимся телом Тэхона, разрешая продолжать.  
И внезапно желтый свет голых лампочек над головами, какие от них противные три жирные тени (тэхоновская, рефери и его собственная) лежат на досках ринга – все это раздражает Инсу. Инсу, такого эмоционального и вспыльчивого, бесит необходимость уложить Тэхона, который ему искренне нравится, в нокаут – без этого по правилам клуба поединок ему не засчитают «абсолютной победой».   
Хочется уже покончить все поскорее, отправиться домой и заснуть перед телевизором с компрессом из ромашки на выпучившемся от опухоли глазу.   
А когда Инсу что-то невтерпеж, он себя не контролирует. То ли такой бонус от непримиримого и яростного характера, то ли один сплошной вред, но таким его знают те, кто раз в месяц-два ставят на него небольшие суммы, и те, кто шепчутся перед боем – что Инсу ни с того ни с сего как сатана и его стена не остановит.   
В своем стиле Инсу не размахивается перед ударом. Он бьет прямо перед собой, но очень быстро.   
Раз, другой и третий Тэхон ставит блок, но все это время он пятится от напора, с которым его заставляют отступать спиной к ограждению ринга. И в четвертый раз удар Инсу почему-то не в защищающийся тэхоновский левый кулак, а прямо в его лицо, в разбитый теперь дважды нос.   
Голова Тэхона запрокидывается, ослабевшая левая рука вместо того, чтобы блокировать, сползает вниз и хватается за качающийся канат.   
Еще один страшный удар от Инсу приходится ему в скулу, и после него Тэхон просто сползает на грязный пол, сливаясь телом с противной чернотой своей тени.   
\- Раз, два, три… - привычно отсчитывает рефери.   
На пяти Тэхон возится подняться хотя бы на руках – Инсу его понимает: это не нокаут, совсем не нокаут.   
Но после десяти остается лежать.   
Пока на корточках, глядя на, как знать, может, уже действительно отключившегося от сознания Тэхона, рефери подкуривает новую, а потом лениво поднимается на ноги и с тем же пофигизмом подходит к Инсу, чтобы вяло поднять его руку вверх.   
\- Победа Инсу-шши… - пока Инсу думает, что какой же он мудак.   
Зато потом он перестает, и Инсу некогда, и лень, и больше дела ни до кого нет: вдруг очень внезапно на фоне одобрительного воя заработавших сегодня на нем деньжат режет уши вопль:   
\- ИНСУ-У-У-хён!!! - и голос его слишком уж как у мальчишки.   
И как будто раньше даже казался немножко взрослее.   
В первом ряду толпы Чеджин прыгает и, как будто это он только что выиграл, а не Инсу, победно сотрясает воздух сжатыми кулаками.   
От его дрыганья и плясок даже капюшон уродской черной спортивной куртки, которая «под адидас» и с гопницкими белыми полосками на рукавах, спадывает с головы, освобождая каштановые патлы с длиннющей отросшей до кончика носа челкой.   
Лжеадидасовская куртка Инсу почему-то так сильно не нравится, что он всерьез думает сказать Чеджину отправить ее на помойку, когда двумя пальцами достает изо рта защиту, как старик свою вставную челюсть, и по лестнице из трех ступенек спускается в зал.   
Зализывать раны и терпеть скачки Чеджина вокруг себя. 

 

Инсу ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется узнать про Тэхона – как он и есть ли кто-нибудь смыть с него кровь и помочь подняться.   
\- Наверно же, что есть, - этим успокаивает себя Инсу, когда бормочет вполголоса, наклоняясь над раковиной. – За этого парня болело ползала.   
Но на самом деле это потому, что он думает, что будет бестактно сунуться сейчас – будь Тэхон хоть миллион раз прекрасным чуваком, у него тоже есть гордость.   
Гордость Инсу бы не выдержала встречи и тем, кому он вынужден был уступить.   
\- О да-а-а, - тянет Чеджин, и Инсу, плеснув себе в лицо водой, потом смотрит, как он вертится справа от него с руками в карманах и рассматривает голубенький потасканный кафель туалета на стенах. – Он был такой… такой мощный, когда вы вышли.   
Инсу усмехается, когда Чеджин руками на себе, на плечах, с восторгом показывает, какой Тэхон был мощный, но слушает дальше не перебивая, хоть ему и кажется, что сейчас мальчишка отмутузит его самолюбие.   
И Чеджин мутузит.   
\- Я думал, ты не выиграешь в этот раз, - вздыхает и поворачивается к согнувшемуся старшему. Рассматривает сначала его выпяченную задницу под черными штанами, потом голую спину с ложбинкой между лопаток. Потом опять почему-то вздыхает и переводит взгляд на зеркало, чтобы из отражения смотреть в лицо. – Не-не, я болел за тебя, конечно… Просто думал…   
\- Думай меньше, - бросает Инсу, когда выпрямляется.   
Его голос сердитый, но… Это в нем совсем не злость и даже не обида. Так, что-то вроде «так и знай: я затаил».   
У Чеджина такое лицо, будто он хорошо понял это немое, но он слишком умный, чтобы спорить с гордым и вспыльчивым старшим.   
И уж совсем, конечно, не дело портить Инсу-хёну радость от победы или пачки хрустящих новеньких купюр в кармане – Чеджин до сих пор так и не определился, зачем его старший товарищ раз в месяц-два уродует себе лицо и свое божественное тело на ринге.   
Мальчик только с боязливым выражением на лице заглянул в полотенце, которым Инсу вытер лицо, опасаясь найти там кровавые разводы – это было бы совсем дерьмо, а глаз ничего, заживет быстро.   
На самом деле Чеджин просто терпеть не может, когда на Инсу появляется новый шрам: пусть мужчина, пусть украшение, но… если бы не «божественное» тело, наверно.   
Инсу протягивает (все еще молча) руку, и Чеджин отдает ему его толстовку, которую держал на плечах.   
Инсу одевается так же молча, только кряхтит от боли, когда приходится задрать руки.   
Сочувствующий Чеджин со спины тянет ему эту серую кофту вниз, чтобы избавить старшего хотя бы от необходимости выворачиваться.   
Придирчивым взглядом Инсу снова всматривается в свое отражение в зеркале, мигает опухшим глазом, хотя разница невелика – открыт он или закрыт, он все равно лишь миллиметровая щель в складках красного мяса.   
Надевая капюшон на голову, Инсу поворачивается и наконец-то говорит:  
\- Пошли, - и Чеджин торопливо шуршит кроссовками по потертому грязному кафелю к еще больше грязной белой двери.   
По лицу старшенького так славно все видно – когда ему хочется улыбнуться, и он в себе ее душит.   
Эту предательскую улыбку. 

 

Чеджин думает, что Инсу по жизни на себя плевать – сколько он его знает, хён ни разу ничего не говорил, что мечтает поступить в университет, найти нормальную работу или купить квартиру.   
Неа.   
Лучшее место, где довелось Инсу работать – пивной паб, но даже оттуда его попросили, когда после очередного четверга на смену явилось лицо-кровоподтек и кого-то настолько ужаснуло, что бедный Инсу потом весь вечер крыл этого кого-то матом, мало стесняясь выражаться при несовершеннолетнем Чеджине.   
Хочется сделать фейспалм и не отрывать ладошку ото лба до смерти, когда Чеджин со вздохом думает, что сейчас Инсу-хён овладевает престижнейшей и гордой профессией грузчика. Нет, это красиво, наверно, выглядит – все мышцы его божественного тренированного тела твердеют и бецепсы на руках вытачиваются буграми, когда Инсу поднимает деревянный ящик с мандаринами и несет фрукты от раскрытых дверей грузовика до ленты погрузчика круглосуточного супермаркета.   
Но.   
Чеджин вздыхает, тянет прядку волос с затылка Инсу, лежащего у него на коленях, и думает: «Ну Инсу-хён, ну подумай о себе немножко…»  
А упрекает уже вслух:  
\- Почему у тебя есть огромная плазма и итальянская кофеварка, но простой-обычный диван ты купить не можешь?  
\- Аха-ха, - ржет Инсу и поправляет свалившийся с глаза компресс. – А мне нормально.   
Он вытирает сырые от тряпки с ромашковым настоем пальцы о свои штаны и укладывается обратно головой на бедро Чеджина.   
Продолжать смотреть на огромной плазме айдольский ежегодный концерт ко дню святого валентина. На полутораметровом в диагонали экране шестерка накрашенных девочек выглядят куколками в полный рост, такими соблазнительными, до которых очень хочется дотронуться, но что они поют и поют ли вообще – этого не слышно, потому что звука почти нет.   
Чеджин думает, что он специально убавляет, потому что концерт Инсу смотрит, а не слушает. И то только ради девочек – когда куколок сменяют парни с одинаковыми «вампирскими» линзами на глазах, старший отворачивается, снова придерживает ромашковый компресс и деловито грызет мармеладных червячков из разорванной лежащей на полу упаковки.   
\- Ты ешь червей, - констатирует факт Чеджин.   
\- Ем, - спокойно соглашается Инсу, и мармеладное красно-фиолетовое тело отвратно свешивается из его вытянутых трубочкой губ и мерзко желейно потрясывается.   
Чеджин тянется за червем себе, берет желтого. Кусает его за башку, но червяк рвется только когда Чеджин резко тянет хвост от своих зубов. И звук при этом такой, будто лопнула нитка.   
На вкус лимонно и очень синтетическое.  
\- Как это ты ешь? – упрекает Чеджин и отбрасывает безголовое тело желтого червя обратно.   
Инсу спокойненько отодвигает надкусанного червяка к краю упаковки и деловым тоном советует:  
\- Не бери желтых. Ешь вот эти, - он показывает пальцем на фиолетового. - Они малиновые.   
По мнению Чеджина, это даже как-то убого. Даже хуже, чем наличие двух кресел и итальянской кофеварки при отсутствии дивана.   
Инсу-хён, который дерется на ринге, где признают только правило «не бить по яйцам», за деньги, жрет синтетических червяков и смотрит с его коленок, как полуголые девочки-айдолы крутят попками на экране.   
\- Ты ужасный, - говорит не совсем правду Чеджин.   
\- Чё ты понимаешь в червяках, - отмахивается Инсу, сортируя червей в пачке по цвету, чтобы нелюбимые лимонные оставить на самый конец. Он ошибается, полагая, что разговор все еще о его нездоровой симпатии к синтетическому мармеладу, а не про «Ну Инсу-хён, ну подумай о себе немножко», как продолжает его в своей голове младший, поэтому он оправдывается: - Это был восемьдесят восьмой, Чеджин… Не было никаких мармеладных червей.   
\- Да, - соглашается Чеджин, снова дергая вихор с затылка.   
А Инсу (пока в телеке все еще парни) продолжает в потолок наполненным житейской мудростью голосом:  
\- Колы не было.  
\- Да, - кивает Чеджин, про себя раздумывая: это двадцать четыре года назад все было не узнать, не как сейчас.   
В восемьдесят восьмом, может, реально было страшно жить и рождаться.   
Но между ними-то разницы всего семь лет, и это совсем разные вещи, не настолько далекие, как продолжает устрашать потолок Инсу:  
\- Зелень… - он поворачивается и осуждающе, как будто это Чеджин виноват в экономическом упадке конца 80-х прошлого века, смотрит. Говорит: - Петрушка… зимой ее было не купить.   
Чеджин опускает голову, про себя улыбается и почти ковыряет пальцем в носу: Инсу-хён обожает ныть про то, какой он старый.   
А Чеджину ничего, совсем не мешает, что он родился в следующем десятилетии, когда уже были мобильные телефоны.   
Парни-вампиры уходят, и на сцене появляются такие уж совсем девочки, что Чеджин задыхается и плюется, потому что ему кажется, что у них внизу вообще ничего не надето, только трусы.   
Они понравятся Инсу-хёну как пить дать, и Чеджин решает сгонять подмочить компресс ромашковым настоем посильнее, чтобы поменьше пришлось смотреть на его щелкоглаз, который не нравится младшему так же и по тем же причинам, что и шрамы и все остальные синяки.   
На кухне Инсу, маленькой и с минимумом мебели, он смотрит на надпись «Делонги» на боку кофеварки, а потом на часы, которые показывают половину двенадцатого, уклончиво отвечая своей совести на упрек: раз не гонит, то он останется.   
Не в первый раз.   
Безжалостно отрывая хёна от девочек в трусошортиках, Чеджин разворачивает старшего к себе и аккуратно укладывает тряпочку, когда-то бывшую махровым полотенцем, на глаз, а потом тянется за тюбиком мази от синяков, который потерялся в пыли под креслом.   
Говорит:  
\- Чё-то я не заметил сразу, - указывая на левую скулу, которая через два часа стала чуточку больше правой и потеряла форму. – Чего сам не сказал?   
\- Забыл, - Инсу пожимает плечами.   
Забывает кроме того он и о девочках в трусиках за своей спиной, когда младший средним пальчиком размазывает белый крем на его щеке – вроде старается не сделать больно, а вроде о чем-то думает и, наверно, бережливость просто машинальная.   
Инсу интересно на него смотреть. И даже если себе не признается, он всегда ждет, что младшенький скажет. Все надеется на что-то, хотя по факту обычно оказывается пинок в чувствительное самолюбие Инсу.   
Обычно. Почти всегда:  
\- Ты когда-нибудь все равно же проиграешь, - тихо и даже немножко печально предупреждает Чеджин, возобновляя разговор из туалета. – Что тогда будешь делать?   
\- Напьюсь? – прохладненько предполагает Инсу.   
Он отворачивается, и его согнутая напряженная спина снова огромными буквами кричит, что он обиделся.   
Это просто беда, считает Чеджин, то ли с хёном, то ли с ним самим. Инсу сильно реагирует даже на интонацию, и с ним то, что ты не сказал, но собирался, становится тем, что ты с тем же итогом мог бы сказать смело и прямо вслух.   
Впрочем, грех Чеджина в том, что он и так говорит слишком много и без большого такта.   
Такой уж характер.   
Суровый не по годам, но прилипчиво-преданный.   
\- Ты уж постарайся, - Чеджин бурчит не в ухо, но куда-то за плечо старшего, так что Инсу заметно косится на него сбоку, - никому не проигрывать… Старичье из восемьдесят восьмого.   
У Инсу снова это лицо – «не смейся, не смейся, не смейся».   
Но перед этим Чеджину кажется, хоть и всего секунду, что он хотел что-то решительное сделать, прежде чем струсил.   
Понимать это как будто кто-то мягкими лапками перебегает туда-сюда внутри желудка.   
\- Ага, - непонятно с кем и о чем себе под нос соглашается Чеджин, когда вещи обретают изначальный порядок: крем от синяков свое место в пыли под креслом, затылок Инсу на его бедре, а недоодетые девочки три с половиной минуты на сцене. – Да. 

 

Инсу задумчиво доедает последнего лимонного червяка, и червяк кончается немножко раньше, чем он успевает додумать длинный пассаж про то, какой он, наверное, псих, когда в свои практически двадцать пять проводит вечера на коленках ребенка, который младше его на жизнь с хвостиком и родился, когда уже были мобильные телефоны.   
С тряпкой на лице нажевывает мармелад и смотрит концерт по ТВ, которое хронически ненавидит и поэтому всегда оно почти без звука.   
В такой обстановке вопрос про диван теряет смысл.   
Зачем психу диван?   
«Кресел хватает», - думает Инсу, когда сминает пачку из-под червей и оборачивается – Чеджин в одно упирается спиной и так сидя спит, опустив затылок на сиденье.   
На него, видимо, всякие концерты с айдолами вообще нагоняют сон.   
Вставая, Инсу морщится от боли под ребрами, а потом в полусвете от экрана сколько-то смотрит на младшего. Ему понятно, что домой он и не собирался, но интересно – если не будить и не трогать, то Чеджин так и останется спать на полу?   
Или пойдет на кровать, которая в его мизерной квартире только одна?   
А если он проснется и уйдет досыпать на единственную кровать, то, по его представлениям, Инсу сам должен спать на полу… или?  
Или.   
Инсу интересно, что будет, если он ничего не будет делать, поэтому он идет на кухню. Включает там свет. Вспоминает про свои протеины.  
Размешивает порошок в воде.   
Вспоминает, что не узнал – Чеджин предупредил мать или нет? Смотрит на часы, которые показывают десять минут первого, и решает, что она все равно не спит, если Чеджин не сказал, что останется у него, поэтому лучше позвонить, чем они завтра оба огребут.   
Он находит мобильник младшего в кармане его бесящей черной спортивной куртки и нерешительно ищет контакт.   
Говорить оказывается проще, чем он предполагал, потому что его голос узнают сразу, и все, что от него требуется – это выговорить:  
\- Да, он у меня… - мать Чеджина, судя по реакции, ничего другого и не ждала, и Инсу почти спокойно продолжает: - Он уснул. Не буду будить, ладно? Пусть остается.   
Трубка сколько-то молчит, и Инсу в глубине души переживает – он подозревает, что она догадывается. Может, не о том, о чем надо, может, думает про какую-нибудь дурацкую наркоту и выпивку, но это отчетливо – как она теперь перестала ему доверять и не мешает Чеджину с ним встречаться только из-за «обстоятельств».   
\- Хорошо, - наконец, слышит Инсу. – Только проследи, чтобы не проспал школу.   
\- М-м-м, - очень рассеянно кивает на это Инсу, отключаясь.   
Вот уж о чем у него голова не болит. Чеджун упертый козерожка, до мучительного правильный – это не Инсу его, а он Инсу завтра будет будить и шуметь на кухне итальянской кофеваркой, побуждая встать хотя бы ради кофейного аромата.   
На кухне его дожидается противная протеиновая каша, которой червяки из его желудка совсем не рады – так она не лезет в горло.   
Выпачканный белым стакан Инсу не моет из принципа, только заливает в раковине водой, чтобы не засохло – Чеджин завтра с утра прочитает ему лекцию о том, что «так жить нельзя» и помоет его скопившуюся за два дня посуду.   
Никаких угрызений совести у Инсу нет и в помине, только улыбка «не смейся, не смейся».   
Когда он заглядывает в комнату, Чеджин все еще спит сидя, и экран плазмы бросает синие блики на его лицо и голые руки – значит, не просыпался.   
Значит, эксперимент Инсу не завершен.   
Значит, можно еще и в душ сходить.   
Обычно большой любитель со скепсисом поразглядывать в зеркале, как он «не очень у мамы удался» лицом, сейчас Инсу демонстративно игнорирует отражение своего голого тела в зеркале и решительно переступает бортик ванной.   
Он теперь недели две будет такой красивый, что мама вообще могла бы не стараться и согрешить хоть с обезьяной.   
Включая воду, Инсу жалеет, что это было не в слух и без Чеджина – мелкий обычно требует у него демонстрировать хотя бы лицемерствующее и клоунское почтение лицам, произведшим Инсу на свет.  
В последний раз, когда такое было, Инсу даже разорался. Разорался и криком упрекал Чеджина:  
\- Ты НИЧЕГО не понимаешь! Что ты вообще можешь понять? – имея в виду его возраст и любящую и заботливую мать, а раньше еще и не меньше любящего заботливого отца.   
Так что странно, что после этого разговора и крика стало навсегда чуточку легче.   
От клоунского почтения обида становилась меньше болезненной – и Инсу правда интересно, знал ли Чеджин, что так должно быть. Специально заставлял его дистанцироваться от ранящего смешочками или… Или ничего подобного, и Инсу просто навоображал Чеджину это дьявольское умение ориентироваться в темных закоулках своей души, куда и самому-то соваться не надо.   
Подставляя лицо под воду, вздыхая под удовольствием стукающих по прикрытому разбитому глазу капелек, Инсу запрещает себе думать все, кроме одного: «Нет здесь Чеджина».   
Есть вода, есть он сам, упирающийся ладонями в кафель. Голое тело в синяках и кровоподтеках.   
Есть еще много места. Пустого, незанятого места под фонтаном из струй.   
А Чеджина нет.   
Инсу смеется, и это выглядит почти истерическим признанием – первым назло упрямым «хочу» за девятимесячную беременность из знакомства.   
Закономерно, что из нее рано или поздно родился бы монстр. Монстрик. Такой мутант, унаследовавший все грешочки характера вспыльчивого и своевольного Инсу со стороны папы и от мамы взявший козерожье железное упрямство и неумение смягчать смысл слов.   
Инсу «не смейся» рад первенцу. Почти так же противоречиво, как тому, что Чеджина нет в ванной, когда он голый стоит под водой, а есть только его «восемьдесят восьмой» и «девяносто пятый», когда уже были мобильные.   
Хоть пей, хоть пой, хоть плачь – это голые факты, а между ними творожком сладенькое «ну и хер с ним, все равно хорошо».   
Ну и пусть.   
У Инсу, кстати, масса времени сделать себе хорошо.   
И, может… да?   
А потом он просто скажет: «Вот так нелепо получилось… И не то чтобы мать что-то от меня другого ждала».   
От Инсу вообще никто ничего не ждал в жизни. Не было такого человека. Ему и самому было глубоко пофигу на разбитое раз в месяц лицо и престижность профессии грузчика.   
У Инсу не было совершенно никаких принципов и желания строить из себя робингуда. Вообще никак. Ни капли. Пока его не трогали – все было просто прекрасно.   
И Инсу мимо прошел, когда судьба впервые свела его с Чеджином. Вот только Чеджин, тогда лежавший лицом в землю, до сих пор не знает, что «мимо» его распластанного на грязи тела и не существовавшей в то время совести Инсу получилось аж целых десять шагов.  
От той подворотни позади школьного двора и вниз по грязной в апрельских ручьях улице.   
А потом Инсу, бредущий с работы от любимых манадариновых ящиков, прячущий от прохожих в воротнике куртки в очередной раз разбитое лицо, решил вернуться тот десяток шагов и, может, впервые в жизни поступить как нормальный человек, а то получалось странно…  
Вот по этой же улице, рядом с ним, может, шел кто-то, кто боялся пятерки школьников, избивающих шестого, потому что их больше и что у теперешней молодежи в голове – это вообще загадка.   
А Инсу вот, например, в принципе никого не боялся, и уж тем более драка с детьми его испугать не могла, просто от Инсу «никто ничего не ждал в жизни».   
А тут вдруг ему приспичило: он только одного успел схватить за воротник школьной формы и так, не сильно напрягаясь, пустить этот жирный мясной самолет лететь пару метров до забора вокруг пары переполненных мусорных баков – остальных богатырская комплекция Инсу устрашила так, что они испарились секунд за пять.   
Зато, удаляясь, матерными словами обещали «суку-падлу» найти и «яйца смять».   
Инсу усмехнулся и присел возле завозившегося мальчишки, который привстал на руках. Его лицо не было разбито, но Инсу все равно полез в карман куртки за телефоном – раз уж драка, то, он слышал, непременно нужны врачи и полиция.   
А мальчишка растер выпачканным в земле рукавом грязь по лицу, когда вытер под носом, и черными пальцами опустил его руку вместе с телефоном:  
\- Не надо.   
\- Правда? – удивился Инсу, переменчивая натура которого тут же трансформировала это «не надо» в «нахер ты ввязался».   
Может, ему вообще нравится, когда его бьют. Откуда знать?   
Но мальчишка объяснил просто:   
\- Они еще сильнее будут меня ненавидеть.   
Тогда Инсу будто бы понял. Сейчас он подозревает, что они стояли с таким видом, наверно, что и дурак бы сообразил, что готовы подраться, а Чеджин наверняка не мог остановиться и закрыть рот. Чеджин со своим мерзким характером перед дракой говорил им что-то, что никому бы не понравилось. Например, что они тупые и похожи на тупых бешеных собак с мизерным мозгом.   
Он же такой бесячий, этот Чеджин.   
С новым похожим на обиженное фырканьем Инсу поднялся на ноги, и весь его вид говорил о том, как он сожалеет о своем внезапном приступе геройства и что… мальчишка мог бы хотя бы сказать «спасибо» за спасение его худенькой измазанной грязью шкурки.   
Но никакого «спасиба» Чеджин и не собирался говорить. Уже когда Инсу только пара шагов осталась, чтобы вывернуть из подворотни обратно на улицу, он встряхнулся будто, вскочил на ноги и, держась за правый бок, побежал догонять его.   
Всерьез Инсу удивился и не понял – насупленный Чеджин, обхвативший руками, как девочка, свой живот, громко и сердито дышал у него за спиной, а от ближайшего к подворотне перекрестка пятерка школьников, которых он минуту назад разогнал, посматривала на них с видом мелких гиен, которые дожидаются конца трапезы большого сильного льва, чтобы оприходовать остатки.   
Рожденный в далеком-предалеком восемьдесят восьмом Инсу искренне не понимал, что в головах теперешних детей – откуда столько злобы? Их месть даже не месть, это уже вендетта.   
Инсу такого на ринге-то не встречал, а там для бешенства и кровной мести поводы чуточку весомее, чем у школоты, да?   
Мимо перекрестка они прошли вместе. Инсу с руками в карманах, как большой ледокол в Арктике, а мальчишка семенил рядышком, как мелкая лодочка, которой в принципе тут не место.   
Кто-то из стайки хулиганья в спину крикнул:  
\- Эй, Чеджин! До завтра? – а потом смех.   
Для Инсу, предпочитающего лучше болтать с кем-то живым, чем со своим вечным раздражением, это был повод спросить:  
\- Тебя Чеджин зовут?   
\- Ага, - сказал мальчишка, быстро оглядываясь назад – нет ли там кого за ними.   
\- А меня… - хотел тоже представиться Инсу, но Чеджин перебил:  
\- А зайдешь ко мне? – и мотнул головой назад. – А то они тебя до дома проводят.   
Непонятно было, Чеджин заботился о человеке, которому случайно доставил неприятностей, или хотел показать своим врагам, что этот крутой и классный парень, сопровождающий его до дома, ему не случайный прохожий, вдруг решивший помочь, а кто-то больше.   
\- Я их не боюсь, - посмеялся Инсу.   
Чеджин слева и сбоку уставился посмотреть ему в лицо, изучил разбитую губу и ссадину на щеке, а потом тихо допопросил:  
\- По-пожалуйста... – и Инсу прямо почувствовал, как много нижняя губа с запекшейся корочкой крови вызвала в мальчишке уважения к его драчливой персоне.   
Мать Чеджина слезами благодарности вымочила Инсу шею, и он только длинную-длинную минуту неловкости спустя сообразил, что она считает ободранную щеку и треснувшую губу следствием его героизма и заступничества за сына.   
\- Не-не, - поспешил объясниться Инсу, которому и так слишком много внимания досталось в этом доме (незаслуженного, как он справедливо полагал). Он неопределенно помахал рукой возле своего лица и попытался донести до расстроенной женщины: - Это я вчера еще получил… Так… Так вышло, простите…  
«О боже», - подумал Инсу, когда по ее лицу понял – не поверила, решила, что он не только герой, но еще и скромный.   
Не сомневался в его словах только Чеджин, который посмотрел на него снизу, опустив щетку, которой чистил ботинки, взглядом «И как же у тебя такое выходит? Расскажи, а?»  
От ужина в качестве благодарности Инсу, питающийся мармеладными червячками, отказываться не стал из практичности, хотя ему немало неловкости доставил вопрос Чеджина:  
\- Ты с работы шел, хён?   
Инсу вытаращил глаза на «хёна» (девяносто девять процентов его знакомых были в том возрасте, чтобы обращаться к нему «шши»), мигнул овощам в тарелке и кивнул.   
\- А где вы работаете, Инсу-шши?   
Вот. Вот именно так – как адресовал свой вопрос отец Чеджина, Инсу и было привычнее всего.   
\- В… - Инсу нутром чувствовал, как от него чего-то ждут солидного и уважаемого, и он, подавившись кусочком курицы, сморщился: - в супермаркете.   
Судя по лицу Чеджина, тот и не усомнился ни капельки и никакого подвоха не почувствовал. Судя по лицу его отца, старший член семьи думал что-то вроде «С таким лицом не за кассой же, да?»  
Но, может, из вежливости ничего больше не сказал, сложив все правильно: с разбитой рожей в дневную смену в супермаркете Инсу работает потому, что, во-первых, университет в свое время не посещал, во-вторых, перспектива с кем-нибудь подраться его не капельки не пугает, в-третьих… с его сыном встретился чисто случайно.   
Инсу подумал, что он даже про «десять шагов мимо совести» догадался.   
А Чеджин отложил ложку и неловко высказал семье то, что его больше всего тревожило:  
\- Пап, я не хочу больше к репетитору ходить.   
\- А английский? – спросила у него мать.   
\- А я? – тут же взвился Чеджин. – Они меня изобьют в следующий раз.   
Инсу чесал щеку. Чеджин посмотрел на него и сердито сверкнул глазами, в которых было что-то вроде «Да! Я не такой, как ты. Я трус, и что теперь?».   
А Инсу чесал щеку. Просто: ему не столько был непонятен страх встретиться с пятью врагами в темной подворотне (в девятом часу вечера), сколько необходимость ходить к репетитору из-за какого-то дурацкого английского.   
It just… it just make so many troubles.   
\- А не ты ли заварил это? – спросил у Чеджина отец.   
\- Нет, - сказал Чеджин. А потом под осуждающим отцовским взглядом буркнул: - Не только я.   
Инсу ничего не понял (да и неохота было, если честно, ничего ненужного знать про школьные дрязги), кроме одного – что лютого по глазам читать все, что пытались скрыть, папу Чеджина фиг проведешь.   
Хотя бы понятно, откуда у самого Чеджина умение шариться по темным закоулкам чужих душ – наследственность так просто не поборешь.   
Закончив с чаем, Инсу поторопился попрощаться, так и не дав спасенному мальчишке никаких советов по поводу лучшего крема от синяков, которым хорошо бы намазать живот – Чеджин морщился, когда плелся от стола до двери проводить его, но умирать определенно не собирался.   
Сказал:  
\- Спасибо, хён, - но что-то еще сделать, кроме слов, от косяка даже не оторвался.   
Зато его отец пожал руку Инсу с искренним расположением. Даже несмотря на разбитую губу, кричащую о грехах той криминальной компании, с которой Инсу водится, несмотря на почти прозвучавшее слово «грузчик», Чхэ-старший понял и признал в нежданном госте главное: Инсу из восемьдесят восьмого.   
Отец Чеджина и угрюменький и не понимающий современных детишек с их беспричинными кровавыми войнами Инсу – на одной стороне черты, отделяющей поколение прошлого века от непостижимого молодняка текущего.   
Из уютной квартирки семейства Чхэ ощущающий себя взрослым и самодостаточным человеком Инсу-шши вышел в приподнятом настроении, которое не покидало его, пока он не добрел до своей собственной совсем не уютной бездиванной квартирки.   
И в сотый раз мыслительные жернова в его голове не перетерли: нифига подобного.   
Инсу, конечно, взрослый «шши», но ни капельки не самодостаточный. От мандаринов его тошнит, свое лицо (и так неаппетитное) жалко каждый месяц, но остановиться… Инсу понятия не имеет, как остановиться жить так, как живет он – он просто родился в восемьдесят восьмом. И как-то сам вырос. И на этом его заслуги закончились.   
Никто никогда не упрекал его взглядом «А не ты ли заварил это?» и «Теперь и разбирайся, как мужчина, а не прячься за чужой спиной».   
За вечерним ритуалом просмотра беззвучного телека Инсу решил выкинуть из головы всех мальчишек, которые зовут или могут звать его «хёном».  
И ведь не то чтобы это оказалось сложно. Мандариновые смены Инсу три подряд на один выходной, и через пять дней возвращаясь в девятом часу вечера домой мимо той самой подворотни он серьезно не помнит никаких чеджинов, которые могли бы громким шепотом звать в спину:  
\- Эй! Э-э-э-й, хён! Постой!   
\- М-м-м, - говорит Инсу, поворачиваясь.   
Он не больно-то рад и кусает корочку на заживающей губе. Чеджин мнется, и в темноте белый воротничок его школьной рубашки на худой шейке как у цыпленка.   
\- Это мать тебе… - Чеджин вталкивает ему в руки что-то обмотанное фольгой, что Инсу машинально щупает и давит, хотя зря. Чеджин сам поясняет: - Там пирог… вчерашний.   
Инсу соображает, почему тесто такое непышное и похоже на резину.   
\- Я вчера тебя не дождался, - продолжает мальчишка, и у Инсу дергается бровь.   
Это вот что еще за упрек сейчас был в его голосе? Мол, ты чё каждый день по этой улице не ходишь, что ли?   
Чеджин смотрит на свои руки, ковыряет пальцами шов на рукаве куртки, а Инсу из-за длинных волос и темноты подворотни лица его не видно совсем, пока он не вскидывает голову и какой-то фонарь не освещает его щеку.   
\- Можно я скажу, что ты мой друг? – спрашивает Чеджин. – Они сразу от меня отстанут.  
\- Ты что, подрался? – спрашивает Инсу.  
Кожа на его скуле справа такая, как будто кто-то щипал – красное пятно с кривыми краями.   
\- Ты их не знаешь, - горячо говорит Чеджин и морщится, когда от вспышки негодования его личико, должно быть, прошибает болью. – Они по-другому не понимают.   
\- Я без понятия, - прохладно говорит Инсу. – Обязательно драться?   
По всему видно, что разговор склеился не в пользу Чеджина, но тот опять семенит за старшим вниз по улице, перепрыгивая весенние покрытые тонким ледком замерзшие ручейки.   
То ли надеется на помощь, то ли «хён» для него экспонат, который непременно надо изучить.   
\- А ты… - стараясь заглянуть в лицо (но не бесяще, так, даже интеллигентно) начинает Чеджин. – Разве не?..   
\- Чё не? – хмуро спрашивает Инсу, останавливаясь. В правой руке у него замотанный в фольгу пирог, и держать его мерзнут пальцы. – Думаешь, я уголовник какой-то?   
\- Не, - Чеджин очень уверенно мотает головой. Вечерний прохладный ветерок раздувает его челку, и без нее на открытом лице отчетливо – вот уж на шпану Инсу не похож.   
Чеджин обычно очень точно чувствует.   
\- Мне платят за это, - со вздохом говорит правду Инсу, хотя ему неловко разрушать любые фантазии, которые успел настроить про его личность странный мальчишка. – Я думаю, просто так драться – это глупо… Просто если вы чего-то не поделили.   
\- Угу, - быстро и ехидно вставляет Чеджин. – Есть же цивилизованный диалог и ненасильственные методы урегулирования конфликтов.   
Инсу смотрит на него изумленно – и кого это он передразнивает?   
\- Ага, - еще раз покаянно кивает мальчик. И признает авторство: - Папа.   
Может, Инсу слишком долго водился… С бессловесными оранжевыми мандаринами и парнями из клуба, которые все знают про уличные драки и какие мышцы, если потянешь, дольше всего заживают, но никакущего понятия не имеют, кто такие были Толстой, Ганди и Мартин-Лютер.   
Ага, четвертым к ним «папа» пойдет. Петь пацифистские псалмы.   
Инсу думает, что он обчитался учебника по истории и русской литературы, так что в нем, шестнадцатилетнем, это бродит, как пузыри в бражке: поступать по совести, не как все, а как он думает правильно.   
Теперь кажется, что это Чеджин его провожает домой, а Инсу вроде как ведет плечами, мол, свали-ка, но недостаточно, чтобы он заметил. И выходит так, что Инсу просто слушает, как Чеджин, шагающий слева, рассказывает про корень обхватившего его необходимостью подраться зла.   
\- У нас самый жуткий класс во всей школе, - говорит Чеджин, но почему-то без отвращения вообще. – Учителям достается аж жесть… Подкалывают все время.   
Инсу слушает и думает «А с чем пирог? А если с кофе, то ничего, что вчерашний?»  
\- Только историчка у нас старая, - трендит Чеджин. – И уж прости, грех над ней издеваться, что у нее слюни изо рта, когда она говорит.   
Бедняжке Инсу очень хочется кушать. Хотя бы мармеладных червячков, и он заворачивает к супермаркету.   
Со школьным рюкзаком за спиной Чеджин невозмутимо идет за ним в расходящиеся двери с горячей шторкой воздуха:  
\- Все думают, что она вредная и от злобы всем двойки ставит… - холостяк Инсу сгребает в корзину парочку йогуртов и бисквиты в упаковках, - а она не… Если хотя бы вид делать, что тебе интересно, она к тебе будет нормально относиться.   
\- Я закончил школу семь лет назад, - тихо напоминает Инсу о своей незаинтересованности.   
Но тихо: что-то волнует его, когда он слушает про школьное житье-бытье Чеджина, который против измываться над старухой-историчкой и поэтому огреб от одноклассников люлей и прозвище «предателя» и «подлизы».   
Что-то серьезно его задевает настолько, что он даже про мармеладных червей забывает и идет к кассе без них, когда Чеджин рассказывает про одноклассницу, которая встречалась с одноклассником, а потом у них все закончилось, и он показал всем ее голые фотки.   
У Инсу реально нет никакого мнения по этому поводу, потому что, наверно, головой надо думать, когда отправляешь парню такие вещи… И вообще в шестнадцать лет учиться надо, а не это вот.   
\- Когда я учился, девочки даже ногти не красили, - говорит Инсу, расплачиваясь за свои полуфабрикаты.   
Они не выглядели, как шалавы, и парни были счастливы, если разрешалось хотя бы в щечку поцеловать.   
Юность Инсу была другой, ему кажется, что не такой жестокой, как теперешняя Чеджина, которого в той подворотне хотели побить за то, что он удалил стыдные фотки ревущей дуры из чужого телефона.  
\- Дак, - сказал Чеджин, - я знаю, что дура она… Но это как-то нехорошо.   
Инсу вздохнул и про себя взмолился: «Ну уйди, ну пожалуйста, уйди… Ты даже не представляешь, как я далеко от твоих подростковых проблем. Что значит семь лет. Это так много…»  
Но как бы не так. Чеджин, который складывал все покупки старшего в пакетик с другой стороны кассы, заглянул, когда все было уложено, внутрь, и горестно спросил:  
\- Ты что, это ешь? – верх был засыпан слоем шуршащих пакетиков рамена.   
Взглянув на него с еще большим осуждением, Инсу промолчал про «А ты бы наедался впрок, пока тебе готовит мама»  
\- Так вот, - сказал Чеджин, когда они снова вышли на улицу, и вкусный весенний ветер задул в лицо, - ты же не можешь сказать, что я не прав?   
Мальчик держал пакет с чужими продуктами так, как будто это был его пакет, и вообще они с Инсу знают друг друга много лет.   
«Не-е-ет», - подумал Инсу и отобрал свои рамен-пакетики.   
А потом ответил вопросом:  
\- А ты в бога веришь?   
\- Чё? – глаза Чеджина даже разошлись. – При чем здесь это?   
Инсу подумал, что теперь «не верить» среди молодежи тоже модно.   
Впрочем, он и сам не верил, и спросил только затем, чтобы сказать:  
\- А зря. Говорят, он один дуракам помогает.   
Показал наверх, на четвертый этаж, добавил:  
\- Все. Я здесь живу, - и развернулся.   
Подъезд с другой стороны от улицы, с внутренней, и надо еще обойти угол, прежде чем Инсу смоется от непонятного взгляда в спину.   
Чеджин жуткий мальчишка, герой-романтик и отчаянный спекулянт и махинатор: он переносит свои занятия с репетитором английского так, что Инсу встречает его на углу площади два раза в неделю в полдевятого вечера.   
И месяца через полтора этих встреч доходит до того, что Инсу вертится туда-сюда вокруг себя, когда мальчишки нет. И вместо того, чтобы идти домой, он смотрит на дерево, растущее прямо из асфальта, пока не слышит в спину пыхтение:  
\- Прости, хён… Она меня задержала.   
\- Да я только пришел, - зевает Инсу, которого именно в то время и начинает беспокоить мысль, а не сумасшедший ли он часом.   
\- Ври больше, хён, - себе под нос говорит Чеджин.   
Готовый покарать и как минимум на затрещину, Инсу поворачивается к нему.   
И Чеджин ничерта подобного не боится и смотрит прямо. Повторяет:  
\- Не умеешь врать – так и не ври.   
Маленький, злой козерожка.   
Чеджин жуткий: он, как выясняется, без понятия, что, чтобы купить билеты на поезд, нужен паспорт, но быстро соображает, почему кто-то что-то говорит с такой интонацией, а не другой, и что это должно значить.   
\- Апф-ф-ф… - издает странный звук Инсу, и его разум как будто из далекого-далекого путешествия возвращается обратно, в ванную: здесь бежит вода, кафель на стенах цвета порченого мяса и по-прежнему нет Чеджина.   
Это по-прежнему скорее хорошо, чем плохо, потому что у Инсу никакого понятия нет, сколько он этим занимался. Ему кажется, что дольше никогда еще раньше не было.   
Ступая на коврик перед ванной, который сразу из голубого становится ярко-синим от падающих с его тела капель, Инсу до крайности искренне забывает о своем внешнем виде.   
Как будто зеркала тут нет совсем. Как будто его нет в природе вместе с сожалениями по поводу своего совсем не хорошенького личика, которое хоть бы кому-нибудь хоть бы случайно бы понравилось хоть раз.   
Хотя бы до того, как он дважды сломал нос.   
Инсу просто торопится вытереться, надеть белье и халат и проверить Чеджина, оставленного в середине процесса эксперимента.   
Инсу, который надеялся на «кровать», а ставил на «пол», даже не может определить свои надежды и ставки – ближе к победе или поражению?   
С кровати Чеджин приволок подушку (хотя бы подушек у Инсу две), а вот спать с ней устроился на полу, накрывшись бесячей спортивной курткой.   
Сжимал в руке пульт от выключенного телевизора, и от вдохов и выдохов его плечо тихо поднималось и опускалось.   
\- Блин, - тихо в темноту сказал Инсу.   
Разумеется, это «поражение», потому что скромняшка Чеджин ясно давал понять, что ему нормально на полу.   
Пальцы младшего разжались, и пульт почти без звука вывалился на ковер.   
С другой стороны, что, Инсу ждет от младшего на семь лет каких-то поползновений в его сторону?   
Это странно. Инсу, у которого нет дивана – точно псих.   
Он думает, что придется возвращаться еще и за подушкой, когда просовывает руки под коленки и под шею, потому что Чеджин отворачивает от него лицо, но прихватить ее из-под головы и признаться, что проснулся, отказывается.   
Он отворачивается от Инсу и сжимает губы, чтобы не засмеяться.   
\- Псих, - упрекает старший, когда укладывает тельце на кровать, и оно сворачивается клубочком на одинокой подушке, лицом к стенке. – Я не стану спать на полу. Я весь болю.   
\- Не спи, - с закрытыми глазами улыбается Чеджин.   
Инсу возвращается со второй подушкой и бухает ее на кровать рядом с первой так сердито, что Чеджин пугается и вздрагивает.   
Раздеваясь, Инсу думает, что на диван у него денег нет категорически.   
Может быть, стоит куда-нибудь съездить или купить новый ноут, но денег на диван у него не будет никогда.   
Инсу гасит свет и говорит:  
\- Спокойной ночи.   
Чеджин не отвечает, но, когда старший забирается в кровать и отворачивается от него в темноту, в проход, показывая ему спину, мальчик говорит:  
\- Хён… - и придвигается к нему.   
Тыкается носом в голую кожу между лопаток и обнимает сзади за пояс.   
Инсу, который понимает любые намеки и упреки Чеджина насчет излишней вспыльчивости, обидчивости и неприлично неуважительного отношения к матери с первого раза, с сотого не может определить значение прикосновений как эти.   
Такое же, как у него, как ему хочется? Или просто?   
\- Второй час ночи, - говорит Инсу. – Спи.   
\- Ты не проиграешь, - тихонько говорит Чеджин, и старший вздрагивает от его кончика носа на своей лопатке – сердечко часто притворяющегося циничным просто чтобы ничего лишнего из души не показывать Инсу каруселится между «Нет-нет-нет» и «Да-да-да-ДА-А-А-А». – Пока тебе не будет тридцать три.   
Инсу стремно фыркает – этой математике у него нет вообще никаких объяснений, и он спрашивает:  
\- Почему тридцать три? Кризис среднего возраста?   
\- Потому что мне тогда будет двадцать четыре, - говорит Чеджин.   
Может, до Инсу не дошло, что он имел в виду, что в этом возрасте уже хочешь-не хочешь он будет работать, а если так, то, конечно, хёну зарабатывать мордобоем будет не надо.   
\- Ненавижу твои синяки, - младший за спиной крепко обнимает.   
От его сжавшихся рук синяки Инсу, к слову, начинают выть… С кухни слышно, как включается, как будто взлетать собрался, старый холодильник. За окном воет сирена.   
И большой любитель экспериментировать Инсу внезапно говорит:  
\- Надо купить диван.   
Если у Чеджина альтернативой спать в его квартире будет не голый пол, а диван, такой же удобный, как кровать, то чтобы найти повод обнимать его голого ночью младшему придется объясниться.   
А если он не будет объясняться, то как Инсу потом избавится от дивана и разочарования?   
А если он будет объясняться, то как Инсу потом избавиться от подозрений его матери?   
А если не он, то на кого Инсу сваливать свою нерешительность?   
За окном все еще воет сирена, и Инсу едва ли не воет следом.   
А потом переворачивается, отворачивает Чеджина от себя и подтыкает под него одеяло так, чтобы никаких рук обнимать не осталось.   
\- Чё с тобой? – шепотом спрашивает младший и где-то внизу тихо сучит ногами от радости, когда Инсу в темноте наклоняется к его лицу.   
Но Инсу ничего такого, чего ждал Чеджин, не делает, только шепчет сердито:  
\- Ничего, - прямо в ухо, прикрытое слишком длинными для мальчишки каштановыми волосами.   
Чеджин думает, что проклятый хён чертов дурак, и молча от бессилия долбится головой в подушку.   
Как оно, дураком-то жить? Тяжело?


	2. B

Месяц прошел, и Чеджин опять нервничает.   
Щелкоглаз давно зажил, Инсу-хён опять «божественный».   
Даже в его гостиной кресла раздвинуты на три метра – дожидаются прибытия через неделю дивана, плоский и минималистичный дизайн которого хён долго обсуждал с консультантом в мебельном, наверно, чтобы хоть как-нибудь отодвинуть во времени обещание его купить.   
Или вот он его купит, а это окажется «бескаркасный» диван: считай, большая жирная подушка прямо на полу.   
Совсем не диван.   
И все вроде так хорошо, что для Чеджина как гром среди ясного неба, когда Инсу в девятом часу толкает его, делающего уроки на кухне, под локоть и говорит:  
\- Пойдем в клуб, - спокойненько так говорит и будто вообще без задней мысли.   
\- Ты опять дерешься? – Чеджин беспокойно подрывается со стула. Ну черт, ну хён, ну… - Хоть бы слово сказал…  
\- Не, - отмахивается Инсу. – Не я. Просто. Посмотрим.   
И что там у него «просто» Чеджин соображает, когда после традиционного воя толпы, свиста и хлопков видит поднимающимся по короткой лестничке того парня, с которым Инсу дрался в последний раз.   
Он нагибается, придерживает канат и решительно шагает на ринг.   
\- Тэхон-шши, - уважительным шепотком представляет его Инсу.   
Причины такого благоговения старшего (который никогда ни к кому никаких восторженных чувств не проявлял, насколько Чеджин помнит) не совсем понятны, разве что лицо Тэхона-шши можно в какой-то степени назвать располагающим – черты его тяжеловаты, как у скрытного и упрямого человека, но взгляд черных глаз, когда он выпрямляется после поклона своему сопернику, кажется прямым и честным.   
Перед тем, как рефери дает отмашку, традиционно еще один раунд поддерживающего воя и хлопков, и Инсу поднимает руки в воздух похлопать.   
Он со своей могучей фигурой и известностью в этом месте привлекает много внимания, и Чеджин замечает, как тот Тэхон со сцены удивляется, когда его мимолетный взгляд на толпу цепляется за фанатствующего явно в его адрес Инсу.   
Чеджин соображает, что когда на ринге не Инсу-хёну обмотанный бинтами кулак пытается выбить передние зубы, никто в его желудке мягкими лапами не бегает, и без восторга, просто с удовольствием смотрит на Тэхона, который ловко пригибается, избегая удара ногой.   
Чеджин думает о чем сказал ему Инсу, когда они сюда шли: что Тэхон не парень с улицы, как сам Инсу. Что он действительно где-то работает, а сюда ходит не из необходимости, а по какой-то другой причине, которая заставляет его отчаянно драться и ломать нос в попытке вынести с ринга звание победителя.   
Глядя на толпу, которая то выдыхает разочарованно, то свистит, когда бой двух парней на ринге вдруг чуточку походит на красиво-опасный танец, Чеджин думает, что понимает – зачем.   
Фамилия соперника Тэхона Ву, и он мощно использует ноги, так что Инсу, чувствуя, что беднягу Тэхона, несмотря на всю поддержку из зала, снова ждет петрушка, выругивается:  
\- Бля, этот китаец…   
Вздыхая, Чеджин думает, что старшему, конечно, виднее, хотя… Парень запирает Тэхона в углу ринга, и канаты на железных столбиках качаются, когда тот падает на них, а потом только на секунду раньше, чем удар кроссовком выбил бы дух из его груди, успевает вывернуться оттуда и выскочить за спину Чжана Ву.   
Возможно, Чеджин видел всего около двадцати таких побоищ, но что-то подсказывает ему, что звезды складываются и впрямь не в пользу Тэхона.   
Как-то Инсу говорил ему, что боль можно потерпеть, но вот пропавшая координация, когда получаешь удар в лицо или голову, потом не возвращается как минимум пару минут, так что важнее всего прикрывать верх.   
Тэхон, возможно, думает также, а, может, это просто естественная поза, когда его левый кулак возле подбородка, а правый рабочий, но прыгучий китаец со своими длинными ногами от него слишком далеко, чтобы достать кулаком, и как раз на том расстоянии, чтобы его новый удар ногой пришелся Тэхону в живот.   
Народ за канатами разражается неодобрительным осуждающим свистом, и Инсу делает это громче всех, освистывая китайца сквозь пальцы с выражением презрения на лице.   
Но в этом клубе нет никаких правил, кроме «не бить по яйцам» и, пожалуй, еще того, которое рефери применил к Инсу, когда тот держал Тэхона за шею и бил в живот, так что Тэхону приходится разогнуться и, несмотря на боль, снова встать в бесполезную против прыгучего ногастого Чжана стандартную стойку.   
Инсу снова жутко громко свистит, но в этот раз посыл в свисте другой.   
Чеджин улыбается, когда Тэхон на секунду поворачивается к Инсу-хёну, убеждается, что свистели именно ему и…   
Что-то в нем неуловимо меняется, будто он сжал зубы покрепче, когда поправил резинку, придерживающую волосы надо лбом, и встряхнул голыми руками, готовясь продолжать.   
Чжан Ву поскальзывается на своем мастерстве махать нижними конечностями, когда Тэхон один из его выпадов ногой ловит под своим животом обеими руками и резко выворачивает ему стопу в сторону – правил-то здесь нет.   
Больше Ву не прыгает. Даже лучше – он хромает и волочит ногу, а Инсу снова пронзительно свистит.   
Без этих летающих китайских трюков ставить можно только на силу удара и умение уворачиваться. Во втором Тэхон, безусловно, уступает вертлявому Чжану, а вот комплекция у него, может, даже помощнее, чем у Инсу.   
Чувствуя, что звезды вместе со своей благодатью разворачиваются к истинным героям этого вечера, Чеджин сбоку от хёна тоже прыгает и подвывает с одобрением Тэхону, который сломал блок китайца и теперь делает то, из-за чего спорт в этом подпольном клубе называют кровавым.   
Нет, Тэхон каждый раз дожидается, когда китаец чуточку очухается от удара и встанет в стойку, но потом бьет так, что Ву мотается по рингу.  
Удар за ударом мощного кулака Тэхона – китаец теряет последние силы.   
По правилам клуба отказаться продолжать бой и сдаться, просто подняв ладошки вверх, никто не может – спарринг завершается либо нокаутом, либо полуобморочным состоянием одного из участников, когда тот уже неспособен встать.   
И Чеджин замечает в Тэхоне неудовольствие и нежелание, когда ему приходится лишние, по его мнению, разы впечатывать бинты своего покрасневшего от чужой крови кулака в лицо китайца. Честные черные глаза Тэхона как будто просят: «Ну падай же… Падай уже».   
Чеджин понимает, что ему не нужна «абсолютная», а просто самой обычной честной победы достаточно.   
Последний удар Тэхона – и вслед за его кулаком тянется и брызгает на зрителей длинная сопля из крови и пота, а голова китайца так сильно сворачивается набок, что Чеджин боится, что у него сломана шея.   
Но он, наверно, не прав, потому что никто кроме него об этом не беспокоится, и рефери только спокойно начинает зачитывать над его телом свою поминальную молитву:  
\- Раз, два, три…   
И после тоже как обычно, как Чеджин уже с замиранием сердца много раз смотрел, только с участием хёна – парень поднимает левую руку Тэхона вверх, объявляя без обычной вялости из-за интересного побоища:  
\- Победа Тэхон-шши…  
Инсу снова свистит, а потом улыбается, как кажется Чеджину, ровнехонько под взглядом смотрящего на него сверху, с ринга, Тэхона. 

 

\- Поздравляю, - Инсу жмет руку и улыбается искренне-хорошо. Чеджин понимает почему (и заодно что он чего-то не знает), когда хён добавляет вопрос: - Первая?   
\- Да, - кивает Тэхон, отвечая на рукопожатие. Его улыбка широкая, но без зубов кажется смущенной, когда он признается: - Первая.   
Инсу добродушно смеется, а Тэхон вдруг добавляет, рассматривая заодно и самого Чеджина:  
\- На самом деле… это вам спасибо. Я, когда вас увидел, подумал…   
\- Да ладно, - обрывает неловкость Инсу, - я тебе был должен.   
Тэхон пожимает плечами – наверно, согласен, что, если бы не прозванный в этом клубе сатаной Инсу в качестве соперника, первая победа случилась бы с ним еще месяц назад.   
\- Ты пиво пьешь, Тэхон-шши? – спрашивает Инсу.   
\- Я-я-я… Я-то да, - говорит Тэхон, а потом кивает на Чеджина. – А он вроде нет.   
Чеджин закатывает глаза и напоминает:  
\- Хён, меня ж опять просто не пустят.   
\- Да не ссы, - говорит Инсу. – Я еще помню, где в две тысячи шестом не спрашивали паспорт.   
Глаза Тэхона становятся круглыми и приятно пораженными. Он уточняет:  
\- Восемьдесят…   
\- Восьмой! – гордо говорит Инсу.   
\- Восьмой! – радостно поддерживает Тэхон, и они снова жмут друг другу руки.   
Чеджин закатывает глаза – сейчас они бухнут, а потом вдвоем станут ностальгировать по временам, когда не было мармеладных червяков, колы и петрушки по зиме, но жилось так классно и дышать был другой воздух.   
Два старпера. 

 

\- Тэхон-шши, - Инсу говорит, будто подлизывается, и от пива его глаза масляно поблескивают в полусвете того заведения, которое как в две тысячи шестом не заботили шестнадцатилетние посетители, так до сих пор оно и остается, - Тэхон-шши, а где ты работаешь?   
Тэхон закрывает глаза и падает затылком на спинку дивана посмеяться.   
Чеджин смотрит на них и вздыхает:  
\- Клоуны.   
\- А где ты работаешь, Инсу-шши? – с той же напыщенной вежливостью переадресовывает вопрос Тэхон.   
\- А я, Тэхон-шши, - Инсу отодвигает стакан с пивом и ржет в рукав своей толстовки. Отсмеявшись, отвечает: - грузчик.   
\- А я, Инсу-шши, - совершенно постным голосом выговаривает Тэхон, - айдол.   
\- Чего-о-о? – Чеджин упирается ладошками в низкий облитый липким пивом столик и заглядывает в лицо Тэхона, чуточку опухшее от стараний китайца и двух кружек пива.   
Чеджин ни капельки не верит, и Инсу, судя по удивлению в глазах, тоже.   
\- Не очень известный, - вяло говорит Тэхон и лезет в карман за телефоном, - прямо скажем бездарность…   
Он передает телефон живо протянувшему руку Чеджину и поясняет:   
\- Эт моя группа.   
Инсу-хён очень бесяче дышит в шею, когда заглядывает из-за плеча тоже порассматривать, но Чеджину слишком интересно, чтобы еще и одновременно на него ругаться: первые секунды полторы он ни в ком из хорошо одетых и довольно удачно накрашенных парней не узнает своего нового знакомого, пока его глаза не останавливаются на самом центре.   
И что вот этот чувак с жирной укладкой, в классном костюме и с пафосным взглядом победителя по жизни, полубоком сидящий на стуле – это Тэхон…   
\- Вау, - выражает свое мнение Чеджин.   
А Инсу неуверенно читает на постере странное название той самой безвестной группы:  
\- Те-я… - и хлопает глазами на Тэхона, как будто это невероятно. Как будто Тэхон еще невероятнее, чем казался раньше. И спрашивает: - И чё ты там делаешь?   
\- Явно же не пою, - пожимает плечами Тэхон. – Если петь не умеешь – то угадай, кто я?   
\- Рэпер, - тихо выговаривает Чеджин.   
Ему-то все равно, хоть рэпер, хоть вообще рта не открывай – Тэхон оказался из совершенно другой жизни, которую что он, что Инсу видели только на экране телевизора.   
\- В смысле… - до Инсу почему-то доходит медленно, наверно, от большого удивления. – Ты правда рэпер? Все эти, - он показывает руками под животом что-то свуговое, - штучки?   
Тэхон отпивает пивка и, глядя на него, спрашивает:   
\- Ты правда грузчик? – он показывает жестами, будто что-то на плечах несет, и добивает: - Все эти… коробки? Ящики? Мешки?   
\- А-а-а… - Инсу, которого уели, расслабляется и откидывается на диван. – Даже так.   
Чеджин листает дальше фотки в чужом телефоне – там у Тэхона еще много таких же классных пафосных снимков девяти парней.   
А Тэхон будто оправдывается. Смотрит на Инсу и говорит:  
\- Это не призвание. Если ты чем-то занимаешься, то это еще ничего не значит…   
\- Ну да, - кивает Инсу из пивной кружки, и его голос становится глухим и булькающим. – А ты этих, как их… - он щелкает пальцами, силясь вспомнить не меньше дебильное, хоть и девачковое название группы, - Би Блу видел?   
\- Хё-о-он, - строго одергивает старшенького Чеджин – это же те самые в трусах.   
\- Видел, - Тэхон пожимает плечами с абсолютным безразличием и грызет орешки с блюдца. – Издалека.   
\- И какие они? – Инсу даже перегибается через стол, чтобы не упустить какой-нибудь нескромной искры в тэхоновских честных глазах, буде она там сверкнет. – Как на тиви?   
А Тэхон либо придуривается и ржет над ним, либо его правда не интересует. Он неопределенно показывает рукой на Чеджина, который все еще копается в его фотографиях, и привычно задает встречный вопрос:  
\- А я похож на свою фотку?   
«Как негритянка на жену эскимоса, - думает Инсу, - хотя, если верить библии, обе из ребра Адама».   
\- Ну жопы-то настоящие, - уговаривает поведать хоть крупицу правды о гламурной жизни Инсу, и Чеджин от экрана снова осуждает его словарь:  
\- Хё-о-он…   
Тэхон смеется и мотает головой:  
\- Вот уж не знаю… Если я полезу проверять, то…   
\- Хёо-о-н! – сердится Чеджин теперь и на второго.   
Свое пивко Инсу потягивает теперь с таким видом, будто он герой какой-то драмы. Щурится, как психоаналитик, поверх стакана, когда спрашивает:  
\- А дерешься зачем? – выжидает паузу и предлагает: - Призвание?   
Посмотреть на Тэхона и на его лицо даже Чеджин отрывается от мобильника.   
\- Не, - говорит Тэхон так же просто, как отказывался от осведомленности про содержимое девчачьих трусов, - просто… Хотел себе доказать…   
\- Чё доказать? – не отстает допрашивать Инсу, которому, наверно, интересно сравнить чужой жизненный опыт (с аналогичной собственному, начавшемуся в восемьдесят восьмом, длиной) со своими ожиданиями.   
\- Что я могу, - Тэхон смеется, и выговор у него плавный, такой, когда бывает, если повторять не свои, но заученные слова. – Что я мужик.   
\- Ну-у-у-у… - тянет Инсу. – Доказал сегодня. Чё, теперь уйдешь?   
\- Не-е, - и Тэхон тянет. – Не уйду.   
Чеджин вздыхает и тянется за орешками.   
Это просто нереально.   
Чтобы «доказал» было стопроцентным, надо передраться со всеми парнями на планете, а этим двоим просто нравится. Нравится не признаваться, как хорошо, когда толпа любит, как ты выжимаешь из себя все ради победы на ринге, и искать какие-то этому оправдания.   
Тэхон жирными булькающими глотками дохлебывает свое пивко, ставит тяжелую кружку на стол, а потом заваливается на диван почти истерически похохотать:  
\- Я ничего-о-о-о не знаю. Я до сих пор ничего не понимаю.   
Что им обоим поддало бухлецом (а Тэхону после возбуждения на ринге – особенно) Чеджин в курсе, но он без большой охоты соображает и то, что действительно этим летом каждому будет по двадцать пять.   
И когда в свои шестнадцать Чеджину совершенно нечего жалеть из области «моя жизнь оказалась не такой, как я хотел» и «все покатилось в сраку», то этим двоим из восемьдесят восьмого – самое время.   
Чеджин сочувствует им обоим, только не понимает, откуда столько замученного в истерическом смехе Тэхона (и все еще почему Инсу отказывается купить диван) – ведь просто очухаться хоть завтра и начать жить нормально, как планировал?   
«Или нет» - смотрит на него Инсу. 

 

\- Странный он, - признается Чеджин, когда они вдвоем с хёном бредут по ночной улице куда-то неопределенно по направлению к дому.   
Чеджиновскому. Или к крохотной квартирке старшего. Пока непонятно.   
\- Почему? – спрашивает Инсу, который всегда любит слушать впечатления мальчишки.   
Чеджин иногда хорошо соображает.   
\- Скрытный, - Чеджин пожимает плечами, вспоминая, как почти на любой вопрос Тэхон отвечал встречным, предлагая догадаться самому, будто ответ всегда очевиден, если присмотреться. Он еще думает, как охарактеризовать нового знакомого, и только одно слово кажется ему действительно подходящим парню, который часто улыбается губами, но очень редко своими черными честными глазами. – Разочарованный.   
Инсу швыркает носом прохладный воздух и за спиной младшего мнется как-то прокомментировать.   
Впрочем, он говорит:  
\- «Те-я»… Я даже не слышал.   
\- Я тоже, - соглашается Чеджин.   
И если с Инсу понятно, что за парнями он всегда следил с никакущим вниманием (не как за девчонками), то Чеджин иногда и диски покупает, и чарты просматривает – мог бы, наверно, заметить.   
Но он правда впервые сегодня слышит название, и это причина, по которой он обозвал Тэхона «разочарованным».   
Если сильно заморочиться, то жизнь кажется такой сложной, что жить ей совсем перестает хотеться.   
Так бы взял и прямо в шестнадцать с моста, чтобы в двадцать пять тебя не догнал кризис осознания себя несостоявшимся.   
Шоркая кедами чуточку впереди Чеджина по тротуару, Инсу почесывает шею, будто что-то ему не дает покоя, и когда он, наконец, сдается сопротивляться соблазну это спросить и поворачивается, Чеджин наступает ему на ноги.   
\- А я? – подначивает Инсу, ничего не говоря по поводу выпачканных теперь носков кроссовок. – А я разочарованный?   
Снизу вверх Чеджин мигает на него такими широкими глазами, что Инсу думает, что избежал участи Техона, но младший всего лишь поясняет то, что, когда он говорит, начинает казаться очевидным:  
\- Это только с незнакомыми так… Кого близко знаешь, обычно даже не оцениваешь.   
И, видит бог, Инсу лезет в трясину, когда предлагает:  
\- А ты попытайся?   
Бедняжку Чеджина можно только пожалеть, когда он в весенней сладкой темноте улицы пытается забыть все хорошее, что он знает про хёна, и в сухом остатке остается только: что он дерется за деньги, работает грузчиком, не общается с матерью и живет один в квартире, где недостает очень естественной и необходимой мебели.   
А главное… Главное – что пугает больше всего – он так живет уже года два.   
И, насколько Чеджин знает, ничего менять не намерен и всеми неправдами отказывается от дивана.   
Кажется, что когда его будут вносить, Инсу упрется в косяк входной двери руками-ногами и будет защищать свой убогонький, но самостоятельно, с начала «взрослой» жизни выстроенный мирок от всяких изменений.   
Разочарованный ли Инсу? Больше ли безнадежный, чем Тэхон?   
\- Ты знаешь… - медленно и задумчиво Чеджин приходит к какому-то выводу и поднимает голову посмотреть на белеющую в темноте толстовку на чужой груди.   
Инсу-хён, по глазам видно, очень сильно ждет в глазах младшего оказаться лучше Техона.   
А Чеджин про себя думает, что Инсу не лучше, к сожалению. Даже не так: если их сравнивать, то мрачноватый Тэхон – лучистое солнышко.   
А хён беспросветный безнадежный пиздец.   
Впрочем, вслух Чеджин говорит другое. Предлагает:  
\- А давай хёну позвоним? – и улыбается. Наклоняет голову, расставляя свою каверзную сеть: - Спросим, есть ли у человека диван?   
Уверенный, что у всех, кроме него, есть диван, Инсу бормочет:  
\- Маленький злобный козерожка, - и набирает номер, который оставил ему Тэхон прежде чем попрощаться полчаса назад.   
\- Он спит уже, наверно, - хихикает Чеджин, когда Инсу никто с полминуты не отвечает.   
Но нет.   
Инсу в темноте ехидно смотрит на младшего и снова обвешивает обращения регалиями хёнов, которым «половина от пятидесяти»:  
\- Тэхон-шши, прости, пожалуйста, но мне очень нужно узнать, есть ли в твоей квартире диван.   
Чеджин слышит в трубке какое-то матерное бормотание (Тэхон же сказал, что живет недалеко, и наверно, что Инсу своим звонком его действительно разбудил) и решает подсказать, собственно, почему (из-за кого) Инсу «очень нужно» получить такие странноватенькие сведения, весело хихикая в динамик.   
\- Диван? – переспрашивает Тэхон.   
\- Да, - подтверждает Инсу деловым голосом.   
\- Я на нем СПЛЮ, - трубка возмущается так выразительно, что в эту секунду Чеджин всерьез готов представить Тэхона крутым экспрессивным рэпером.   
Но соль-то, конечно, не в том.   
Чеджин ржет и делает большие глаза ВОТ ВИДИШЬ.   
Есть у него диван. У всех есть.   
Кроме Инсу.   
Но Инсу не лаптем был зачат. У него с сегодня обретенным дружбаном, очень похожим на него самого, какая-то ментальная связь ущербных, и он закрывает трясущемуся от хохота младшенькому рот ладошкой, прелестным голосом уточняя у собеседника:  
\- Раз ты спишь на диване, значит… У тебя нету кровати?   
Чеджин перестает ржать.   
Инсу успевает включить громкую связь, так что голос Тэхона слышно очень отчетливо и громко. Как он, наконец-то, доведен до возмущения пьяненькими ночными шутками:  
\- Если бы у меня была кровать, ЗАЧЕМ БЫ Я СПАЛ НА ДИВАНЕ?   
Инсу думает, что уел мелкого с потрохами, когда сладкословит, успокаивая трубку:  
\- Прости, Тэхон-шши, за беспокойство. Доброй ночи.   
\- Инсу-шши, - говорит Тэхон, - иди нахер.   
И отключается.   
Чеджин трясется на корточках и возит кончиками пальцев по пыли тротуара. Он вовсе не с уеденными потрохами, как думает Инсу.   
Чеджин хохочет как сатана и пачкает пальцы, потому что ими держится не упасть, хотя от смеха ему хочется завалиться тут на землю и кататься по ней в корчах.   
Поднимая голову, он с трудом сводит слезящиеся глаза на лице старшего и спрашивает, всхлипывая, риторическое:  
\- И что с вами не так?   
Минуты две Чеджину хватает ухохотаться до смерти и ожить обратно. Когда снова шагает рядом со старшим, он дергает вниз свою одежду и думает, что смешно, конечно.   
Но смешного мало.   
Мать недавно всерьез спрашивала, что ему подарить в следующем году, когда он закончит школу – подержанную тачку или путевку куда-нибудь в Америку.   
А детей из конца восьмидесятых где-то в начале двухтысячных родители ставили на землю, должно быть, хлопали по попке, а потом в ладошки: «Ну, поплыл, поплыл, малёк».   
И малёк плыл, потому что куда деваться.   
Кто без кровати, кто без дивана – навстречу кризису несостоятельности в начале двадцатипятилетия.   
Снова Чеджин до уморы хохочет и от смеха хватается за пояс Инсу, обнимая, как липучка.   
Классный, классный у него малек получился. Все хорошо.   
И главное – «божественное» тело. Осталось в голове прибраться.   
Часу в двенадцатом, вдыхая сладкий-сладкий ночной воздух начала мая, Чеджин думает, что кто-то любит спагетти-вестерны из шестидесятых, кто-то желчные ироничные фильмы постмодернистских девяностых, а он сам страшно обожает ребят, рожденных в конце восьмидесятых, со всей их несознательностью мальков, которые, борясь с течением, не успели заметить, когда стали взрослыми.   
\- Да чё ты ржешь, - возмущается Инсу. Пытается установить его стоять на свои ноги, а не висеть на нем, и указывает на дилемму, назревшую перекрестком на дороге: - Хватит уже… Ты к себе или ко мне?   
\- А можно? – наивно улыбается Чеджин, хотя в груди под кофтой что-то прямо поет.   
Предупреждает, что слишком уж воздух сладкий. Слишком уж он неравнодушен к парням из конца восьмидесятых, и к этому конкретному особенно.   
Будет не остановиться.   
Но Инсу кивает, а потом говорит:  
\- Тогда звони.   
Чеджин вытаскивает телефон, когда они оба поворачивают направо.   
Он понимает, что мать и так слишком много ему разрешает – он не только постоянно таскается по улицам почти ночью, но и часто теперь остается ночевать у Инсу.   
Но он думает, что все в порядке, пока он продолжает хорошо учиться и предоставляет сведения о своем местоположении всегда заранее.   
И пока Инсу с ним.   
Немножко наивный, Чеджин думает, что мать воспринимает старшего как он сам, смотрит теми же глазами: с Инсу нечего бояться на ночной улице, на какой бы они ни оказались, хоть с самой дурной славой.   
Инсу хрен бы хоть раз разрешил ему выпить – и на это Чеджин не обижается только потому, что ему пока на самом деле не интересны прелести пьянства (что уж – влюбленность пьянит куда сильнее).   
Инсу даже уроки заставляет делать: просто вышвыривает пинком из крохотной гостиной обратно в кухню, и Чеджин хочешь-не хочешь торопится все побыстрее закончить, чтобы вернуться смотреть телек без звука на законных основаниях.   
Поэтому Чеджин ничего не понимает и сильно расстраивается, когда слышит отчетливо злой голос матери:  
\- Где опять таскаешься?   
Почему-то становится стыдно от того, что на глухо-пустой улице ее сердитую ругань Инсу слышит и опускает голову.   
\- Я останусь на ночь у Инсу-хёна? – как будто никакой злости не слышал, Чеджин спрашивает что единственное хотел узнать.   
\- Ты ему уже надоел до смерти, наверно, - отвечает мать. – Прохода ему не даешь.   
Покорно Чеджин выслушивает эту неправду, вздыхая снова по поводу того, что это он не раз замечал во взрослых (не таких «взрослых», как Инсу и Тэхон, в настоящих, которым уже не помочь): они так легко привлекают вранье в качестве аргумента, что хочется бесконечно бить себя ладошкой в лоб.   
Она прекрасно знает, что Инсу не против его присутствия. Чеджин это сам знает, и все же…   
Из-за ее слов ему начинает казаться, что это могло бы когда-нибудь стать правдой, особенно когда хён почему-то отворачивается от него и пинает носком кроссовка бордюр тротуара.   
\- Будь добр, дай человеку от тебя отдохнуть, - продолжает допекать мать, и Чеджин, честное слово, теперь очень сильно на нее сердится.   
«Человеку» - она даже выражаться стала так… Всегда как будто Инсу здесь нет и он не слышит, всегда формально так, будто она считает его взрослым и самостоятельным (настолько взрослым, что непонятно, зачем он возится с шестнадцатилетним парнишкой), но на самом деле указывая пальцем: «Инсу-шши… а что НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ вам надо от моего сына?»  
Чеджин сердится до красноты на ушах, потому что это… если это будут обсуждать вслух, он лучше умрет.   
\- Что она сказала? – как будто у него болит зуб, Инсу через силу улыбается, когда Чеджин засовывает мобильник обратно в джинсы.   
\- Чтобы завтра после школы шел домой, - тоже сжав зубы, как через терку продавливает Чеджин.   
\- Значит, пойдешь, - Инсу говорит холодно и спокойно.   
С матерью Чеджина он никогда не спорил и всегда демонстративно уважал ее мнение.   
По мнению Чеджина, и это неправда тоже.   
Вдруг в сладком и теплом ночном воздухе он за пару минут становится не счастливым, не увлеченным возможностью болтать через темноту с Инсу, когда старший не видит, каким взглядом Чеджин на него поглядывает, а совсем потерянным и расстроенным мальчишкой, который хоть убей не понимает, как ему выпутаться из этого.   
Как сказать матери, что он ее любит по-прежнему, но теперь кроме нее и кое-кого еще.   
И хоть она изо всех сил держи, он все равно побежит за ним.   
В темноте и тишине звук шагов Чеджина, бегом догоняющего Инсу те двадцать метров, что старший успел пройти, кажется до того громким, что где-то во дворах высоток справа появляется эхо от ударяющихся от асфальт подошв кроссовок.   
\- Ы-ы-ы, - задумчиво, будто какой-то факт констатирует, мычит Инсу, и Чеджин на него смотрит с таким осуждением.   
До жути, просто до невозможного Инсу вспыльчивый и обидчивый, и сейчас у него вид такой, что совершенно точно понятно, что все совсем не в порядке.   
\- Тебе надо только сказать – и я уйду, - то ли на самом деле получилось твердо, то ли снова эхо из тишины поддержало, но слова Чеджина прозвучали очень резко.   
Инсу развернулся так порывисто, будто вот уж от мелкого-то сейчас пинка в живот он не ожидал.   
Мог бы промолчать, что ли.   
Хоть раз заткнуться и не выпячивать при нем свою гордость.   
Злой, противный козерожка.   
Инсу поджал губы и развел руками:  
\- Я ведь тебя не держу…   
Чеджину показалось, что в него плюнули.   
Он даже вытер рукавом глаз, когда развернулся и зашагал в обратную сторону, к перекрестку, где психованный истерик повернул бы направо, а ему самому надо было налево.   
\- Эй! – позвал Инсу темноту, в которой быстро от него удалялось светлое пятно чеджиновской кофты. – Эй, ты дурак?   
Темнота ничего не ответила, только с другой стороны дороги, от полуночничающего кафе посмотреть на орущего Инсу повернулась кого-то провожающая в такси компания.   
\- Ну блядь, - тихо выругался Инсу.   
Когда он от нечего делать припустил вниз по улице, ему показалось, что эхо каждого его шага отражается во внутренних дворах высоток слева.


	3. C

Инсу смотрит в зеркало как снайпер в прицел. На мушке у него некрасивый широкий нос (шнобель) и узкие глаза (прорези, в которые монетки кидают) – как ни надейся, красивее день ото дня не становишься.   
Особенно когда стареешь.   
\- Бля, чё за рожа, - сердится Инсу и, выходя из ванной, шваркает дверью так, так что год назад отклеившийся от косяка пластик противно дребезжит.   
Мизерная гостиная теперь на две трети занята круглым бескаркасным диваном, который похож то ли на огромную подушку, то ли (из-за круглой формы и кроваво-красного цвета, совершенно не подходящего обстановке, где все остальное кофейно-коричневое) напоминает вырванное из груди сердце.   
Это был самый раздражающий диван в каталоге, который Инсу листал в мебельном, и теперь хозяин этого фурнитурного выродка думает, что так ему и надо: никогда в его жизни просто так не случалось то, чего он хотел.   
Всегда только раза с третьего, сильно разочаровавшись, он начинал хотя бы примерно представлять, чего же ему на самом деле было надо.   
Впрочем, как бы он ни был уродлив, на этом диване все еще можно лежать, и Инсу плюхается на него с прыжка, потому что в своей мизерной квартирке он один и никто не видит, как он пытается избить задом подушку сиденья.   
Застрявшей в щели между сиденьем и спинкой Инсу на глаза попадается книжка, судя по тому, что на корке написано «Серебряный век» - забытая Чеджином, который в последнее время морщится и читает. Аргументирует тем, что, как бы ни были страшны твои беды, русская классика – это худшее из того, что могло с тобой случиться.   
Чеджин в последние дни не очень веселый, и Инсу думает, что, может, вдруг ему тоже поможет, когда открывает книгу.   
Ему действительно надо подумать. Хорошо подумать, прежде чем отказаться от предложения, которое ему сегодня сделали.   
«В пять раз больше, чем обычно. Подумайте хорошенько, Инсу-шши», - мотая головой, Инсу гонит из головы соблазны, озвученные как будто не голосом Канина, а самого дьявола.   
Года четыре назад, будучи абсолютно нищим, Инсу был просто одержим ухватиться заработать каждую лишнюю копейку (хоть и тогда не представлял, на что будет тратить) – это просто въевшаяся под кожу бедность, хуже самой злостной привычки.   
Сейчас ничего, итальянская кофеварка отпустила, но Инсу все равно возится на уродском диване, пока не замечает, что держит книжку вверх ногами.   
Инсу переворачивает и читает наугад раскрытую страницу:   
Сегодня, я вижу, особенно грустен твой взгляд  
И руки особенно тонки, колени обняв  
С какой-то странности с «особенно тонкими руками» Инсу воображает Чеджина. Как будто чем-то поманенный разгадать и понять, Инсу бросается читать дальше.   
Послушай: далёко, далёко, на озере Чад  
Изысканный бродит жираф.  
Инсу нихера не понимает. Ладно жираф, но «изысканный»?  
Изысканный?   
«Крокодил нильский тебе изысканный, - думает Инсу, переворачивая пару страниц назад, чтобы взглянуть в честное имя этого человека, - когда из него бабскую сумку сделают»  
Вдали он подобен цветным парусам корабля,  
И бег его плавен, как радостный птичий полет.  
Инсу воображает себе изящество скачущего галопом жирафа и начинает хохотать – русские такие веселые.   
Но ты слишком долго вдыхала тяжелый туман,  
Ты верить не хочешь во что-нибудь кроме дождя.  
А вот тут бедняжка Инсу морщится, будто его галопирующий жирафик врезается прямо в склон Килиманджаро.   
Он чувствует себя так, будто его наебали, но он не успел заметить когда, а теперь в душе всерьез хочется залить тоску спиртным.   
Ты плачешь? Послушай... далёко, на озере Чад  
Изысканный бродит жираф.  
Расстроенный Инсу захлапывает книжку и сердито засовывает ее обратно в щель.   
Чертовы русские.   
Когда Инсу зарывается руками под красные подушки, хлопает входная дверь. Через минуту появляется Чеджин. Он в черном костюме и, когда дошаркивает до дивана, то бросает под него свой рюкзак и рассеянно приседает в ногах старшего.   
Инсу отрывает лицо от подушки, смотрит сбоку. Потом спрашивает:  
\- Ты как?   
\- Нормально, - тихо отвечает Чеджин.   
Он смотрит в черный пыльный экран погашенной плазмы и грызет губу.   
Инсу предлагал ему поехать с ним и его матерью на кладбище, но младший отказался.   
\- Хочешь поговорить? – от безнадеги спрашивает Инсу.   
Чеджин мотает головой.   
Упрямый козерожка.   
\- А чего тогда? – сердится Инсу и возится сесть.   
Лежать неловко. Молчать еще хуже. Все очень плохо, но младший молчит, и ничем его теперь не отвлечешь.   
Он не такой, чтобы болтовня или чай с пироженкой заставили его забыть про что он думает, глядя на пыльный экран.   
Инсу злится от того, что не может помочь (о, какой ужасный у него характер), но бог его знает, что думает Чеджин, когда слышит раздраженный голос:  
\- Чего ты тогда хочешь?  
Чеджин шепотом говорит:  
\- Полгода… - и слеза со щеки капает на коленки.   
Намачивает ткань черного костюма. Потом еще одна. И еще.   
Если бы был хоть какой-нибудь шанс, Инсу бы прямо сейчас начал петь про изысканного жирафа, прозобывающего свои беспечные дни среди алмазных озер африканской саванны, но как не помогали сказки тому (той?), кого утешал книжный Gumilev, так и Инсу чувствует себя очень паршиво, сидя здесь бесполезным диванным придатком.   
Слова из бедного Инсу не лезут, как ни насилует он глотку – только беззвучный вопль желания все мучающее младшего забрать себе.   
Да на ком и когда вообще было Инсу тренироваться утешать?  
Он совсем бесполезный, и может только прижать Чеджина к себе и так завалиться на уродский диван, чтобы мальчику не стыдно было никуда смотреть, а только прятать лицо у него в подмышке.   
Инсу думает, что из нее, возможно, попахивает, и ему сильно хочется сейчас снести кому-нибудь башку своим кулаком, чтобы выразиться однозначно.   
Слова, какие-то фразы, что-то сочувствующее – пока Чеджин без звука ревет ему в руку, Инсу все это отбрасывает, потому что одно кажется бессмысленным, второе идиотским, а третьим и вовсе можно заработать злое справедливое «заткнись».   
Инсу совсем не приспособлен к тонкому и выражению чувств.   
Наверно, потому так кулаки и чешутся.   
От невозможности больше молчать, он хочет уже ляпнуть что-нибудь вроде «Все пройдет. Еще через полгода будет лучше», но его вдруг осеняет то, что нужно:  
\- Если бы у него было последнее желание, - говорит Инсу, - перед тем, как машина его сбила… Я думаю, я знаю, чего бы он попросил.   
Чеджин вообще не реагирует, и Инсу уже боится, что снова это не то, что надо, а грубо и больно, когда заканчивает:  
\- Чтобы ты не плакал из-за него… - он думает, сколько-то глядя на затылок Чеджина и размазавшиеся по белому воротничку его рубашки волосы, а потом признается: - Я бы хотел только этого.   
Чеджин тяжело вдыхает полным соплей носом и дергается.   
Инсу думает, что снова сфейлился по полной.   
Лучше бы Чеджин орал, как он сам умеет, и ревел вслух, громко некрасиво завывая.   
Жираф-жираф-жираф… Что скажешь?   
До крайности бесполезный Инсу растирает большим пальцем запястье лежащей на его груди ручки.   
Хоть как-нибудь.   
Чеджин лежит и молчит. Сопит в его руку. Инсу чувствует сырость его соплей на предплечье.   
А потом волосы младшего скользят по голой коже, и то, что Инсу чувствует дальше, заставляет его нервно мигнуть в потолок.   
Может, ему только показалось (Чеджин же лежал лицом в него все время), что чужие губы прижались к его руке, прямо к коже над мышцами бицепса, а потом так же тихо оторвались.   
Он опять больше не шевелится.   
Инсу все сильнее кажется, что показалось.   
Кто-то внутри него с этим не соглашается.   
Но этот кто-то спорит и с желанием развернуть его к себе и спросить, было или нет. Ведь не тогда же, когда он ревет по отцу.   
Или, может, сейчас самое время сказать?   
В жизни Инсу все через жопу, и он всегда сначала уговаривает себя, что не надо, а потом бросается догонять отъезжающий поезд.   
Чеджин смотрит на него странно, когда Инсу переворачивается и нависает над ним, упираясь на локоть. Отворачивает голову в сторону и снова швыркает.   
Может быть, это потому, что Чеджин ненавидит плакать при ком-то и стыдится красных глаз. Может, это Инсу ошибся.   
И теперь Инсу надо как-то объяснить, почему он оказался сверху, а Чеджин под ним.   
\- Хочешь поехать куда-нибудь? – предлагает Инсу. – У тебя каникулы.   
Чеджин смазывает воду с глаз на кулак. Так тщательно, будто это поможет ему, как в редакторе, выделить весь эпизод с его плаканьем и удалить.   
Потом не без иронии спрашивает:  
\- У тебя что, есть деньги?   
\- Найду, - обещает Инсу и поднимается с него на колени.   
\- Тогда найди, - одобряет Чеджин и тоже встает, хрустя выглаженным костюмом.   
Вообще, это впервые, что он без споров соглашается взять что-то у Инсу. Кроме места на подушке рядом.   
Это классно, наверно. Но фантазии у Инсу тоже нет, поэтому приходится спросить:  
\- А… А куда поедем?   
Чеджин все еще вытирает глаза. Теперь обоими кулаками. Смазывает воду на штаны, а потом говорит:  
\- На край света.   
Как хочешь, так и понимай.   
\- Ага, - бормочет потерянный Инсу.   
Чеджин, который не выревелся досуха, а просто задушил в себе слезы, давится снова поднявшимся к горлу всхлипом и истерически смеется, тыкаясь лицом в плечо старшего:  
\- Далеко-далеко отсюда... Так далеко, как только можно.   
Инсу прижимает эту голову к своему плечу так, что, наверное, делает больно.   
Моргает и трясет волосами.   
«Как только можно», значит.   
Если честно, денег на это нет.   
Если еще честнее, Инсу знает, где взять.   
Если совсем-совсем честно, Инсу насрать на себя и свою честь и совесть. Ради двух недель или даже месяца «на краю света» с Чеджином можно продать не только их. 

 

\- Да как, блин, так-то? – возмущается Инсу.   
Его нос почти касается носа Тэхона, настолько он близко, и бедный Тэхон косит глазами так, что на его лице отчетливо читается «Да отодвинься ты».   
Но для Инсу это слишком больная тема, и он никуда не отодвигается, только с восторгом проводит пальцем по ровной-ровной спинке тэхоновского носа до самого кончика, выдыхая:  
\- Как будто никогда сломан не был…   
Не выносящий такой близости с мужчинами Тэхон толкает Инсу в плечо и отходит назад. Разогревает руки и объясняет свое могущее показаться постыдным (для парня, дерущегося за деньги), желание быть красивым:  
\- У нас камбэк скоро…   
Сидящий с телефоном в углу на полу спортзала Чеджин поднимает голову и прислушивается.   
\- Мне насрать было, - продолжает Тэхон, - сломанный у меня нос или нет. Но меня, не поверишь, не спросили… - он стягивает сползшую белую резинку, державшую его черные волосы, и надевает ее снова нормально, - пнули к хирургу, и все…   
\- За-а-ависть… - трагическим голосом тянет Инсу, застегивая перчатку на правой руке.   
\- Если ты мне сейчас случайно нос расквасишь, - улыбается Тэхон, - то мне кранты.   
\- Чё значит «если»? – спрашивает Инсу.   
Чеджин улыбается и снова наклоняется над телефоном.   
Минут десять они машут кулаками всухую, просто греются. Еще через десять минут начинает вонять потом.   
Инсу честно-честно даже не пытается целиться в лицо – йобана скока денег вбухано в эту мордашку. А Тэхён улыбается и в нос.   
Улыбается и снова в нос.   
Раз тридцать наверно. У Инсу появляется инстинкт – каждую бесценную милисекунду, когда чужой кулак в перчатке несется в его лицо, он чувствует всем своим существом.   
Ему начинает казаться, что у него каждый раз дохрена времени увернуться и поставить блок, настолько точно он чувствует.   
\- Да ты непробиваемый, - в конце концов жалуется Тэхон.   
И меняет цель – теперь охотится за печенью Инсу. Пытается повеситься на нем, заблокировать своим весом и наподдавать в живот.   
Точно так же, как Инсу тогда с ним на ринге.   
Инсу думает, что он не то злопамятный, не то упертый учить свои уроки.   
Уставший, стряхивает его с себя и спрашивает:  
\- Когда на тебя смотреть-то?   
\- Пятница, - говорит Тэхон, - эм-би-си. В шесть.  
\- Слышь? – зовет Инсу Чеджина.   
\- А-ага, - кивает младший.   
Еще полчаса какой-то непривычно возбужденный и радостный (и от этого будто помолодевший) перед своим камбеком Тэхон гоняет старичка Инсу бегать вокруг груши.   
А потом Инсу сдается – поднимает руки вверх, уведомляя, что выдохся окончательно.   
И вдруг спрашивает авторитетного мнения в вопросе, над которым сам задолбался думать:  
\- А если бы тебе предложили денег за проигрыш? – Тэхон сдирает с руки перчатку и смотрит своими честными черными глазами удивленно. – Ты бы согласился?   
Судя по лицу Тэхона, он что-то про Инсу подозревает. Секунд пять.   
Прежде чем ответить:   
\- Вопрос не в том, согласился бы или нет, - медленно выговаривает Тэхон. – Вопрос в том, надо ли оно мне.   
Инсу кивает, мол, да – тебе-то точно не надо.   
Свистит Чеджину, и втроем они вываливаются в раздевалку вонять потом уже там. 

 

Под взглядом матери Чеджина ее прекрасный вкусный ужин в Инсу не лезет.   
Он давится овощами и проклинает себя за то, что согласился прийти.   
Ему кажется, что Чеджин чувствует, как ему не по себе, но сделать ничего не может – только смотрит на него с другой стороны стола как будто сочувствующе.   
Почему-то Инсу предложили сесть туда, где раньше сидел отец Чеджина. На его место.   
И что все это значит, когда мать Чеджина предлагает:  
\- Еще сашими, Инсу-шши? – он искренне не понимает, но ему небезосновательно кажется, что все это с душком и похоже на ловушку для него.   
«Там нет яда, Инсу-шши», - передразнивает голос в голове.   
Страдая и мучаясь, Инсу дотерпливает ужин до конца, и когда Чеджин собирает все тарелки со стола, какое-то противное чувство гонит отсюда прочь.   
Да поскорее.   
\- Было очень вкусно, - заливается Инсу, медленно пятясь к порогу кухни. – Но мне правда пора.   
Инсу теребит пуговицы на рубашке, которую с трудом откопал в шкафу специально для этого ужина, и ждет, когда его отпустят нахер формальным «До свидания. Больше не приходите, мы вас не ждем».   
Но как бы не так.   
\- А как же десерт, Инсу-шши? – видит бог, ей доставляет удовольствие издеваться над ним, добавляя каждый раз это едкое «шши». – Только я забыла купить… Чеджин, будь добр, сбегай за сладким.   
Чеджин от раковины смотрит на него вопросительно, мол, ты только мигни – и я уж найду способ отказаться.   
Инсу пучит глаза, как выпертая из воды рыба, и наглаживает отворот рубашки на своей широкой груди, мол, не надо, я не сдохну.   
Вздыхая, Чеджин выгребает мелочь и ключи из копилки, а его мать смотрит на Инсу и молчит – ей реально пофигу на сына и купит он там что-нибудь или нет.   
Она долго терпела и молчала.   
\- Что… случилось? – выдавливает из себя Инсу, когда входная дверь за Чеджином хлопает.   
\- Это я у тебя хочу спросить, - говорит она.   
Инсу не нравится свое положение подсудимого, когда у него вместо скамьи – кухонный косяк, зато рубашка на судилище надета безукоризненная, белая и отутюженная.   
\- Сначала появляешься не пойми откуда, - лицо Инсу застывает и каменеет, когда она достает из кухонного шкафа пачку сигарет и пепельницу. – Потом после похорон остаешься его утешать, спаситель… Потом он у тебя ночует…   
Кажется, Инсу уже не в том возрасте, когда его, взрослого человека, другой взрослый может прижать к стенке.   
Кажется, Инсу даже комплекция запрещает быть трусом.   
Только кажется, потому что Инсу молчит и все еще похож на рыбу.   
\- Что тебе от него надо? – спрашивает она, и вот уж на это-то Инсу ответить совсем нечего.   
Инсу молчит.   
\- Просто скажи, - настаивает. – Это что, дружба такая?   
Теперь Инсу молчит потому, что точно не дружба, хотя эта его бессловесность – как будто он подписывается под обвинениями.   
\- Кишка тонка?   
Да, пожалуй.   
Пожалуй, Инсу совсем не то, чем кажется. Даже не то, чем кажется самому себе.   
Он только молчит.   
А она предупреждает:  
\- Если ты не уйдешь сам… Я найду способ прогнать.   
Инсу кивает и выходит.   
Его горящие красным уши будут освещать ему путь.   
Он специально спускается по лестнице, и ему везет не столкнуться с Чеджином, который с коробкой пирожных поднимается на лифте. 

 

В пятницу в пять вечера полуголый Инсу стоит на кухне и чешет затылок.   
Он ничегошеньки не понимает. Два последних дня он отделывался от Чеджина тем, что у него дела и ему просто надо поспать.   
Чем она на него можно надавить?   
Обвинить в домогательстве? Это легче легкого.   
Кто-то безрассудный и совсем неумный изнутри шепчет: «Ну и плевать».   
В дверях скрипит ключ.   
Сияющий, как начищенный пятак, Чеджин появляется в кухне с двумя коробками пиццы и словами:  
\- Мы же обещали Тэхону смотреть?   
\- И тебя мать отпустила? – Инсу с подозрением щурится и не верит нисколько.   
\- А почему нет? – удивляется Чеджин.   
Он спихивает свои коробки на стол и убегает поскорее включить телек:  
\- Я искал, в каком порядке будут выступать… Да чё-то не нашел. Придется подряд смотреть.   
Инсу думает, что, может, ему она ничего не сказала. У нее же только Инсу виноват. Подбирается, небось, из кустов цапнуть, когда не ждешь.  
«Домогательство» и «насилие» - звенит в ушах Инсу, когда он открывает коробки.   
«Ну и плевать», - стучит в висках дверью ванной, где Чеджин намыливает руки и выглядывает из-за косяка посмотреть на огромный телек – кабельное-то включилось, да канал не тот.   
Он тут как дома.  
Инсу включает чайник и собирается ему сказать, чтобы не бегал, потому что рано еще. Еще не шесть даже, еще без…   
Забывая про часы на кухонной стене, Инсу тянется узнать время к смартфону Чеджина, который тот выложил на стол вместе с ключами.   
Но когда он давит на кнопку блокировки, телефон не включается.   
\- Эй! – зовет мальчика Инсу. – У тебя телефон разряжен.   
\- Ай, - Чеджин залетает в кухню и умиляется оливкам на пицце в открытой коробке. – Плевать.   
Плевать так плевать.   
\- Тащи, - Инсу кивает на коробки, санкционируя первую в истории нового дивана попытку засрать его обивку жиром с колбасы. А потом смотрит на свой живот с ровными рядами кубиков: - Пойду оденусь.   
Чеджин провожает взглядом голую спину и усмехается, прежде чем закрыть коробки снова и составить их друг на друга. 

 

\- Долгожданный камбэк, - говорит хорошенькая ведущая.   
\- Они дебютировали аж в две тысячи десятом, - поддакивает такой же сладенький парень. – И с тех пор…  
\- Фига се, - говорит Инсу, складывая кусок пиццы пополам, чтобы не маяться жевать.   
\- Я тогда на рояле учился играть, - ржет Чеджин, примазываясь к сонму старичков, которым есть чем понастольгировать.   
Когда вся девятка парней из «Те-я» выходит на сцену, Инсу как раз дожевывает и запивает чайком.   
Свет становится глухим, и первым среди пафосно замерших фигур начинает двигаться красавчик, который поет:  
\- В этом лабиринте, накрытом тьмой…   
«Йобанашечки», - думает Инсу, прося прощения у своих ушей за неубавленный сегодня звук.   
\- Постарайся найти место, которому принадлежишь, - поддерживает не менее смазливый юноша.   
Ладно. Оке.   
Инсу откладывает пиццу и смазывает жир с пальцев на салфетку.   
\- Я сожгу свои горячие крылья, - поют рефрен все вместе, – как феникс, выжгу сердце… Пламя будет гореть.   
Чеджин оглядывается посмотреть на старшего.   
Мол, а ничего так, да?   
Инсу как бы кивает – припев вполне себе звучит.   
Вот только их друга среди мечущихся по сцене парней что-то не видать. Инсу раз или два показалось, но он не успел рассмотреть.   
Может, Тэхон где-то свой нос все-таки сломал, и его на тиви не взяли?   
Так же то ли нравится, то ли могло быть и лучше, Чеджин с Инсу (впрочем, справедливости ради – про пиццу оба забыли) дослушивают-досматривают второй куплет, а потом…   
Собственно: откуда-то из-за спин товарищей агрессивным хищником выпрыгивает Тэхон.   
И он одет почему-то не как остальные, в белое и черное, а в красную куртку.   
И волосы у него выкрашены в белый.   
На экране он офигительно красивый со своим идеальным носом и горячими глазами, а уж когда он начинает читать, Инсу открывает рот:  
\- Это мой мир, здесь я хозяин… Он больше, чем есть у других… А ты никогда и не узнаешь, потому что я установлю новый, новый, новый закон…   
У него всего три строчечки (и еще три у следующего парня, который, видимо, тоже вместе с ним рэперский балласт в «Те-я») с сомнительным смыслом, но Инсу готов поднять ручку записаться в фанаты.   
Потому что Тэхон их орал. Швырялся своей экспрессией в зрителей. Офигенно круто показывал, что правда, как феникс, готов сгореть сию же секунду ради этих трех с половиной минут, после которых Инсу трясет головой и тянет:  
\- Да-а-а…  
У него такое ощущение, что он ребенок, и его взяли на какой-то слепящий праздник с блещущими фейерверками.   
А он вдруг кончился.   
\- А он классный, - чего-то вдруг меняет свое мнение Чеджин.   
Инсу согласен – из всех смазливеньких ему больше всего два рэпера (сильнее остальных похожие на существ мужского пола) пришлись по душе.   
Чеджин ковыряет сырок с корочки, а потом предлагает:  
\- Давай поздравим?   
Вместо ответа Инсу пожимает плечами – мол, как хочешь, только сам.   
Инсу понятия не имеет, как там происходят съемки прямого эфира, и думает, что Тэхону сейчас не до звонков.   
Но младший все равно идет на кухню за своим телефоном. Он сильно не торопится, и, может, поэтому на его звонок Тэхон все-таки отвечает:  
\- Чеджи-ин? – немножко удивленно.   
\- А чё, не ждал? – влазит в громкую связь Инсу. – Зазнался уже?  
\- Не-не-не, - говорит Тэхон, и столько счастья в его голосе раньше никогда не было.   
\- ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ, ХЁН! – в трубку празднует чужое как свое Чеджин. – Это было классно.   
Тэхон смеется по слогам:  
\- Спа-си-бо, - так, вроде, слишком взрослый, чтобы воспринимать серьезно, но ему все равно приятно.   
Из динамика слышно, как кто-то зовет его, но он отмахивается, а потом становится тише, будто Тэхон куда-то выходит.   
\- Мы тебя отвлекаем, хён? – вежливенько интересуется Чеджин.   
\- Не… - снова смеется Тэхон, - не-не-не.  
Он правда какой-то чересчур счастливый. Как тепленький. И, пока тепленький, ему реально хорошо потрепаться с чуваками, которые ему внезапно почему-то не чужие.   
А Инсу хватается снова за свое:  
\- Эх… - вздыхает, наверно, по своему фетишу – по носу, - ты там самый классный… Хотя крашеная ванильная блондиночка, которая впереди стояла, тоже ничего.   
\- Аха-ха, - стыдненько перед отсутствующим товарищем, но ужасно весело хихикает Тэхон. – Ванильным нашего лидера еще не называли.   
\- Ли-и-дера? – удивляется Инсу. – Ебамать.   
\- Хёо-о-н! – одергивает Чеджин.   
Инсу покаянно прикрывает рот, а потом снова из него вырывается поделиться:  
\- Ты не поверишь, мы даже записать хотели, но… Я умел пользоваться видеомагнитофоном, а как щас это делают…   
\- Я тоже без понятия, - соглашается Тэхон.   
\- Восемьдесят восьмой, - вздыхает Чеджин, и Инсу возмущенно тыкает ему под ребра, мол, это я должен был сказать, не воруй.   
\- Так, погоди, - вдруг соображает Инсу, - а пьянка будет?  
\- Ты не поверишь, - покаянным голосом отзывается Тэхон, и где-то у него бежит вода, так что становится понятно, что прячется он в туалете, - но нет.   
\- Так это… мы за этим делом всегда здесь, - скалится Инсу. – Свисти.   
\- Аха-ха-хах, - ржет Тэхон. – Обязательно.   
Вдруг становится понятно, что ему действительно пора, и чуткий Чеджин торопится отпустить его и завершить свой звонок:  
\- Удачи, хён!   
\- Спасибо, - говорит Тэхон так, что кажется, что ему жутко приятно, что его зовут хёном.   
Инсу думает, что это классно – он сделал все, что давно хотел сделать: вышел на ринг и на сцену.   
И там, и там получилось неплохо.   
У него это больше не мечты завтрашнего дня, как у Инсу.   
И все равно ему радостно, хоть и не свое. Наверное, это показатель того, что нашел настоящего дружбана.   
Чеджина, кажется, тоже понесло, потому что он со счастливой мордой лица выдирает из плавленой сырной корочки помидор и так, держа его, печеный, в зубах, проваливаясь в подушках красного дивана, на коленках шагает к старшему.   
На Инсу фиолетового цвета футболка, на которой неестественно растянувшийся по широкой груди Микки показывает миру фак.   
Эта футболка не красит Инсу и совсем не делает его взрослее. Еще больше этого не делают загоревшиеся красным уши, когда Чеджин упирается пальцами в его плечо нагнуться.   
Инсу открывает рот просто так, потому что он сам, а не из-за помидора, хотя его, надо признать, хочется так сильно, что в теле паралич.   
Инсу одновременно и «да-да, дай уже мне» и «может, подождем еще». Возит пальцами по дивану, будто ищет, за что ухватиться.   
Находит мобильник Чеджина. Чеджин тоже находит его. И пальцы.   
То ли тихонько толкает, то ли Инсу сам пятится, когда помидор опускается на губы.   
Он издевается, причем такой фантазии занять можно было только в аду – Инсу серьезно забыл, что надо делать с едой во рту.   
В мыслях при этом уже давно сожрал помидор и гораздо дальше.   
Только между реальностью из помидора, который наклонившийся Чеджин, глядя в глаза, медленно всасывает в себя сам, и фантазиями, где мальчик уже давно спиной на красном диване, а Инсу сверху – онемевшие парализованные мышцы челюсти.   
Вот это – это уже серьезно домогательство.   
Причем до Инсу, который даже не первый начал.   
Он пытается откусить от помидора хоть чуть-чуть и не задеть губы, потому что это провокация, а он на такое не ведется, даже если Чеджин будет своей рукой прижиматься к его, и само его присутствие так близко…   
Чеджин дожевывает помидор и, судя по его лицу, в аду там еще много фокусов запасено – он наклоняется ниже и заставляет Инсу опускаться спиной на подушки. Лезет выше по телу старшего, и, чтобы не упороть коленкой насмерть свой телефон, нащупывает его возле бедра Инсу, а потом выкидывает назад.   
Покорный этим «шалостям», смотрящий снизу вверх Инсу кажется идиотом, который незаметно пытается пристроить руки на заднице Чеджина, но на самом деле нет.   
\- Твой телефон был выключен, - говорит старший, и в тоне его голоса сто процентов обвинительной интонации. – Ты включил его, когда звонил Тэхону.   
\- И она меня никуда не отпускала, - Чеджин о чем-то думает, а потом смотрит на старшего. Он тихо, вообще без всякого адского коварства, которого полно было минуту назад, наклоняется поцеловать Инсу над верхней губой и заканчивает: - Я просто сбежал.   
Инсу наконец-то находит своим рукам место на его спине.   
Говорит:  
\- Ты меня подставил, ты понимаешь? Знаешь, что она мне сказала?   
\- Я не настолько тупой, - вздыхает Чеджин.   
Он толкает ногой от себя подушку, а потом ложится на Инсу.   
Вот как хочешь, так и называй это беззастенчивое.   
Он совершенно точно больше не пытается совратить, но вроде как отвоевал себе право теперь обнимать так. Дышать в губы и не двигаться.   
Инсу все еще держит ладони на его спине и думает, что вот да.   
Объяснились.   
Сделать что-нибудь неприличное с Чеджином меньше хотеться не стало, но ощущение, то, за которое он и любит, снова оглушительное – младший понимает его до последней капельки.   
Если у него какая-нибудь часть тела случайно дернется, Чеджин будет знать раньше самого Инсу.   
Что с этим делать, правда, непонятно, и Инсу сдвигает его с себя лежать рядом, подальше от неприятностей.   
До последней капельки понимающий Чеджин смеется и снова оставляет поцелуйчик мимо губ, в самый краешек.   
И смотрит так, что Инсу поднимает брови вместе с ушами и всем остальным, чем находится удивиться – во взгляде мелкого чистое любование своим, собственным, любимым.   
И направлен он на лицо Инсу, хозяин которого полжизни просил несуществующего бога, чтобы оно кому-нибудь понравилось хотя бы частями.   
Может, не у одного Тэхона сбывается загаданное в далеком две тысячи шестом.   
А Чеджин вздыхает, когда возвращается к своим (или их общим) проблемам:  
\- Сейчас ты ей позвонишь и скажешь, что я тебе соврал, и пусть приезжает, если ей надо, и хоть за руку тащит.   
Инсу отвечает этим невесомым поцелуйчиком, которые ему уже ужасно нравятся, в нос.   
Козерожка маленький манипулятор и готов сыграть непослушного ребенка, чтобы Инсу возле него казался понимающим последствия взрослым.   
Интересно, что выйдет?


	4. D

I can be your hero

 

\- Тэхон-шши, а где, по-твоему, край света? – Инсу поднимает слезящиеся щенячьи глазки взглянуть на собутыльника.   
Тоже пьяненький, Тэхон-шши ухмыляется и лезет в карман за мобильником.   
«Гуглит, - думает Инсу. – Фантазии никакой нет, что ли?»  
А потом вспоминает, что у него у самого нет, потому и спрашивает. Никакого у обоих воображения, и если Тэхону, может, так жить не мешает, то Инсу расстроен.   
Вчера он отобрал у Чеджина ключи от своей квартиры (просто чтобы у него никакущего соблазна и возможности не осталось получить еще разок пламенных люлей от матери), а сегодня он напивается, потому что даже нафантазировать, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы было, не получается.   
Он просто как всегда плывёт по жизни, старается не шлепнуться мордой в лужу, а уж куда его этот поток вынесет…   
Куда выносит тех, кто не говорит ни «да», ни «нет»? Аморфов, кто только молча соглашается, когда дают, а когда бьют бьет в ответ?  
«Экзистенциальный кризис» - так могли бы назвать какую-нибудь землю в Арктике. Или плато на Марсе.   
Или теперешнее состояние Инсу, который продолжает читать русских классиков из чеджиновских забытых книг и думает, что похож на их усредненного лирического героя: вроде хочется посочувствовать, а вроде только одно на уме – не человек, а сопля.   
Тэхон цокает языком, поправляет обесцвеченные волосы, свешивающиеся на идеальный нос, а потом тыкает в лицо Инсу экран белого мобильника:  
«Край света, - читает Инсу википедийную вырезку, - остров Шикотан, Сахалин, Россия»  
\- Надо же, - вслух удивляется Инсу.   
А про себя думает, что все дороги ведут к русским. Пьянствовать и тосковать.   
\- На самом деле, - чего-то вдруг решает добавить к википедии капельку своего жизненного опыта Тэхон, - зависит от того, с кем ты туда собрался.   
Он по-пьяному напыщенный и молчит, прежде чем коварно улыбнуться:  
\- Один?   
Инсу мотает головой, когда ему кажется, что Тэхон кое-чего подозревает – ну а если догадается, то ну и ладно.   
Как всегда Инсу мало что волнует, чтобы начать активно махать плавниками в попытке спастись от публичного осуждения его нравов.   
\- Тогда, - щурится Тэхон и переворачивает в себя пивную кружку, - чисто по логике вещей… Край там, когда ступать уже некуда, а весь мир у вас за спиной.   
Себе в локти, лежащие на столе, Инсу смеется.   
Хорошо ему. Рассуждать и философствовать всегда хорошо, когда тебя не касается.   
\- А ты путешествуешь один, да, Тэхон-шши? – подкалывает Инсу.   
\- Я предпочитаю говорить «соло», - Тэхон напыживается торжественее масонов на церемонии и повторяет, будто примеривает или рекламную вывеску читает: - Я путешествую «соло».   
Инсу понимающе кивает (так кажется снаружи), а изнутри думает, что вот погоди. И этот красавчик еще встретит проблему всей своей жизни.   
Пусть-ка тогда погуглит, как с ней быть. 

 

Чеджин шагает по сумеркам начала лета, поправляет петлю сумки на плече. Он не ревет – с чего бы ему – но сильно пугается, когда позади него какая-то пьяная компания гаркает и разражается смехом.   
Оборачиваясь, он замечает там пьяных девиц и перестает бояться в принципе – вряд ли его персона поприставать интереснее, чем девки в коротких юбках.   
Если придется посидеть у подъезда, то это тоже не страшно – в девять вечера там поди-ка еще бабульки тусуются, сплетничают.   
Может быть, Чеджин просто слишком мелкий, чтобы чего-то искренне бояться. Пожалуй, есть ненулевая вероятность, что Инсу просто не откроет ему дверь, но Чеджин отчего-то уверен (хоть старший вообще никогда ему ничего не обещал), что он так не сможет, не из того теста.   
Есть несчастливый шанс, что мать, с которой он поругался, позвонит в полицию, но Чеджин тоже не совсем безумен – ругался он тоже в своем стиле, козерожьем и упрямом.   
Молчал с таким видом, что было понятно, что он уперся рогом, и мать теперь может чего хочет делать, но его из земли выкорчевать придется постараться.   
Чеджин вообще с детства такой, нескандальный, тихонький – но пойди его упрямство переупрямь.   
Может, это потому, что он всегда уверен в том, что делает. Что это правильно.   
Чеджин поправляет ремень сумки и щурится на солнце, садящееся далеко-далеко за городом в темноту тучи. 

 

После короткого, но бурного майского ливня Чеджин подмерзает нюхать сырой сладкий воздух и ходит туда-сюда вдоль дорожки вокруг дома, чтобы согреться. Дожидается.   
Все обсиженные старушками лавки сырые, и некуда даже присесть – Чеджин, если признаться, уже сильно задолбался ждать, когда, наконец, за кустами, где еще не видно из-за поворота, слышит:  
\- Она мне такая: ну пожалу-у-уйста, уважаемый, будьте любезны… - низкий порыкивающий голос Тэхона, в котором от пьянства появилась рэперская экспрессия гримасничать плаксивыми интонациями, - и камеру мне протягивает…   
\- Ах-ха-ха, - булькает не меньше дебильный пьяный голос Инсу.   
\- А я такой, - продолжает Тэхон, - извините, пожалуйста, но никаких фотографий и автографов, я здесь с частным визитом.   
Они поворачивают из-за угла, и Чеджин рассматривает: у обоих сырые волосы сосульками (видимо, вымочило их где-то), только у Инсу-хёна шоколадные, а у Тэхона белые. А еще первый держит в руке свою мокрую рубашку, а второй бутылку вина, видимо, даже нераспечатанную.   
Чеджину ясно, что пьяная патичка-то в самом разгаре, но оба уже такие веселые, что его не замечают, хотя шагают прямо к нему.  
Просто Инсу-хён слушает, как Тэхон-хён вскрывает срамную правду о том, как он облажался с незнакомками, обратившимися к нему с просьбой сфотографировать их на пляже:  
\- А она на меня смотрит, как будто я псих, и говорит: «Дурак, что ли?»… Представляешь, как неловко было…  
Как здоровый конь, Инсу задирает голову и весело-весело ржет. Ржет даже тогда, когда Тэхон замечает Чеджина (может, он меньше пьяный, или просто у Инсу привычка – если уж пить, так в сопли), останавливается и своими черными глазами смотрит так пристально, что младший от неловкости покашливает.   
Мол, Инсу, хватит позориться.   
Но Инсу, видимо, сейчас вообще все равно. Он замечает тишину, в которой ржет только он один, закрывает рот и наконец-то видит Чеджина.   
А потом он самый лучший хён на свете. Так искренне изумляется:  
\- Мелки-и-ий? А чё ты тут делаешь?   
Бухой как нахрен Инсу как так и надо лезет обнять и даже бесстыже не обращает внимания на сопротивление Чеджина, который становится немножко морковного цвета, когда его целуют в висок.   
\- Ты же ключи отобрал, - обвиняет он старшего, отпихивая его лицо от себя.   
Тэхон чешет голову и зачесывает слепившиеся мокрые волосы назад. Потом поднимает руку, в которой бутылка, задумчиво смотрит на нее и передает Чеджину, уведомляя снова со своей обычной решительностью:  
\- Ладно, я пошел.   
На лице Инсу такое «К-куда, ну-у-у… Ща все допьем и за добавкой побежим», но Тэхон от бухого приятеля только отмахивается, а у Чеджина, который сильно теперь занят держать сумку на плече, бутылку и пьяного висящего на нем хёна, спрашивает:  
\- Ты с ним справишься?   
\- Я не пьяный, - отрицает Инсу, снова выражая любовь пьяными лобызаниями лба младшего.   
\- Он же не пьяны-ый, - волчьим голосом передразнивает Чеджин.   
Тэхон делает такое:  
\- Аха-ха-хах, - и засовывает руки в карманы, разворачиваясь.   
Если честно, это он споил Инсу.   
\- Дак! – обреченно машет ему в спину Инсу. – КУДА?   
\- Соло! – Тэхон не оборачиваясь салютует рукой.   
Чеджин ничерта не понимает, только удивляется – если Тэхон такой же упоротый, как хён, то как он так ровно шагает?   
Под дверью подъезда Инсу роняет ключи и весело ржет, когда Чеджин ползает под крыльцом и наощупь в сырой траве ищет чертову связку.   
Он мокрый по самые локти, когда поднимается, сжимая в кулаке ключ. Сердится на старшего, всовывая ему в руки бутылку и свою сумку, когда проводит брелком по считывателю домофона.   
Инсу где-то находит ловкости не упасть, когда вешает сумку на плечо, и у него остаются даже настолько свободные руки, что есть чем погладить младшего по боку.   
В лифте Чеджин соображает, что сегодня до него будут домогаться, и он бы, может, даже поприветствовал это, если бы Инсу не был в сопли. Хён упирается ладошками в стенку лифта над его головой, спортивная сумка из-за этого почти падает с его плеча, а Чеджин смотрит, как слева, прямо на уровне его глаз, малиновое вино плюхается в бутылке, сколько ее видно, обмотанную клетчатой рубашкой старшего.   
\- Чё ты делаешь, - шипит Чеджин и толкает его в грудь.   
\- А чё по-твоему? – скалится Инсу прямо в ухо.   
Громко пыхтит, сопит в него и его же целует. Сопит еще сильнее и одобрительно, когда Чеджин обнимает его рукой за пояс.   
Что он там себе воображает, это сложно сказать, но, видимо, на что-то намекает, когда, уже в своей квартирке, бросив сумку с плеча в угол, рукой похлопывает младшего по заднице, подталкивая к красному дивану.   
\- Да-да, хён, - шепотом комментирует Чеджин. – На диване. Ты-то точно будешь спать на диване.   
Несмотря не то, что это он толкал младшего к мебельному выродку, Инсу первым шлепается задом на диван, и Чеджин стоит перед ним с таким осуждающим видом.   
Потом говорит:  
\- Руки подними.   
\- Чё? – до Инсу реально не доходит.   
\- Раздевайся, говорю, - заставляет Чеджин, и тянет его майку за подол вверх, потому что она тоже сырая и спать в ней старшенький подхватит на оконном сквозняке бронхит.   
Похабненько улыбаясь, Инсу поднимает руки вверх и, видимо, от души наслаждается быть тем, с кого страстно срывают одежду.   
«Страстно»: Чеджин спокойненько выворачивает черную майку и бросает на спинку дивана так, пошире и поровнее, чтобы подсохла.   
Все это немножко вразрез с ожиданиями, но Инсу не сдается и подтягивает худенькую жопку младшего к себе, уговаривая присесть на колени или на худой конец прижаться.   
На нем одежды как листьев на капусте: ветровка, рубашка, а под ней тоже майка (к тому же заправленная в джинсы), и Инсу шарится на его животе добраться до чего-нибудь голого, чтобы потрогать.   
Излагает свои драгоценные знания в это тепленькое и мягкое:  
\- Край света – это мыс такой…  
\- Правда? – Чеджин улыбается и гладит голое плечо.   
\- Ага, - подтверждает Инсу. Майку он победил и вытащил из-за опушки, и теперь его аж мутит как ему хорошо лицом в голый живот (или просто подташнивает). – В России. На Курильских островах.   
\- Да неужели, - изумляется младший.   
Толкает Инсу назад и повернуться, чтобы спиной пришлось на подушку. Нагибается над ним сверху и тоже ставит колено на диван.   
Инсу-то думает, что у него сбываются мечты, когда наглаживает под майкой уже повыше, на ребрах, смотрит на мальчика снизу вверх и цитирует википедию:  
\- Скала сорокаметровых уступов, обрывающаяся глубоко в воды Тихого океана…  
\- Кла-а-асно, хён, - тянет Чеджин и низко наклоняется над его лицом, поглядывая на по локоть исчезнувшую под его одеждой мускулистую руку.   
А потом швыряет в него плед со спинки.   
Сползает со старшего, смотрящего так несчастно, будто у него болит живот. Хлопает пледом, когда встряхивает его расстелить над Инсу.   
\- НО, - взывает Инсу.   
\- Хён, - говорит Чеджин, - СПИ. 

 

Инсу стремно ухмыляется, когда скручивает свою толстовку и отдает Чеджину:  
\- Подержи…   
Младший по привычке собирается развернуть ее и накинуть на плечи, но Инсу лыбится еще страньше и останавливает, ловя за руку:  
\- Не-не, не разворачивай. Так и держи… как будто там бабочки.   
\- Чё? – серьезно изумляется Чеджин.   
Хён странный. Оголтелый какой-то говорить и смотреть как поехавший.   
На самом деле странного ничего нет: в кармане серой кофты просто пачка денег. Половина того, что Инсу обещали.   
Отдавая деньги, Канин сказал:  
\- Ты уж постарайся понатуральнее, - и Инсу кивнул.   
Будет в самом лучшем виде.   
А потом он пойдет к хирургу править нос.  
И с новым носом и Чеджином на Край Света.   
Инсу велит младшему валить занимать лучшее место за канатами – смотреть. И крутой и по пояс голый, как герой кино, когда Чеджин оглядывается, показывает ему, что разогревается, избивая невидимого соперника из воздуха.   
На самом деле Инсу даже не удосужился узнать, за кого ему заплатили, ни имени этого чувака, ничего вообще, поэтому он внимательно слушает, как рефери называет его имя, а потом идет какая-то смесь языков и географии:  
\- Ром-шши из Австралии, - и Инсу, гыкая про себя, рассматривает подлезшего под канат парня.   
Ничего «из Австралии» он в его лице не видит и думает, что можно на нем оставить автограф из сломанного носа.   
А вдруг он вырубится, а?  
Выглядит этот «Ром-шши», конечно, ничего себе, крепеньким… Но на какого рожна вообще кому-то нужна жирнопроплаченная победа?   
Эт чего, эго? Или кто-то сегодня поставил на Инсу виллу на Сицилии?   
Обещавший выглядеть понатуральнее и поэтому как обычно в начале приглядывающийся к сопернику Инсу наугад пробует его реакцию, кружась напротив этого Рома по рингу.   
Рефлексы у парня ничего себе, и из-под челки он улыбается Инсу сильно кровожадно и уверенно.   
Правильно, чего бы ему бояться.   
Обещавший выглядеть понатуральнее Инсу заставляет поставивших на него и просто сочувствующих свистеть и восторгаться, когда пугает внезапной агрессивной атакой, вынуждает Рома отступать и в конце этого обманного маневра вдупляет кулак в чужой живот так, что кажется до спины достал.   
Ром бесится. Ему очень больно сейчас, и он отшвыривает Инсу от себя и сжимает зубы, показывая клыки.   
Его взгляд очень нехорош и неприятен. Как с первого взгляда Инсу понравился Тэхон, так этот кажется его полной противоположностью с полным набором грехов из комплекта подличанья.   
Кстати о Тэхоне: Инсу замечает его крашеную голову, его самого, стоящего рядом с Чеджином – понятно, пришел отдать долг и поболеть.   
Жаль…  
Инсу замечает за собой, что он начинает убегать от этого парня, пятясь от него по кругу.   
А ведь надо же уже, наверно, позволить себя ударить.   
Интересно, насколько это выглядит «натурально»? Наверно, не очень: Инсу делает вид, что бьет Рома в бок, когда тот хватает его за шею, а потом…  
Инсу воет про себя. Ругается матом и так страшно, что глаза, наверно, покрываются сеткой красных капилляров от злобы и боли.   
В первом ряду за канатами Тэхон сжимает пальцами плечо Чеджина, когда на ринге Инсу пропускает удар. И не просто удар, а коленом в лицо.   
Чеджин сжимается, будто ему самому сейчас страшно больно, и Тэхон давит пальцы сильнее: ничего.   
Это ничего, Инсу слишком сильный, это для него далеко не конец.   
Выпрямляясь, Инсу смотрит на свои кулаки, обмотанные эластичными бинтами, на красные пятна на них. Под носом у него теплая жижа, и Ром улыбается так, мол, подойди и получи еще.   
Инсу пытается вспомнить, как это ему целых две недели было так насрать на себя, что он даже ни разу не предположил – каково это будет.   
Даже непонятно, то ли боль больше, то ли ярость.   
Может, именно из-за боли всего через минутку Инсу получает в живот совершенно незапланированно.   
Ром выглядит еще довольнее и больше похож на пакостного хищника.   
В какую срань Инсу ввязался…   
Он прет на парня, как бесстрашный крейсер – и удар в скулу отбрасывает его на полметра назад.   
Выпрямляясь обратно, Инсу боится оглянуться посмотреть на Чеджина.   
Ради натуральности Инсу нападает, но его заботит не результат, а как он одинаково раза три подряд вместо блока ударяет левой рукой, и на его ребрах три пылающих привета от ромовского кулака.   
В конце концов Инсу думает, что это только тянет время и вообще лишние синяки – спарринг закончится, когда он бухнется на пол с окровавленной рожей и откажется вставать.   
Удары под ребра его не уложат.   
Ром вытягивает губы трубочкой и разве что не кивает на засранный пол, мол, да-да, прилегай.   
Теперь Инсу знает, что хотя бы Чеджину нравится его лицо, но как оно ему, придется ли по душе в виде мяса…   
Инсу пропускает еще удар, хотя ему кажется, что он чувствует, мучительно чувствует каждую долю секунды, когда чужой кулак приближался к его лицу, как будто время становится густым и масляным.   
Может, это в профилактических спаррингах с Тэхоном, который просто маньяк бить в нос, он наловчился непостижимому разумом чутью, но Инсу может поклясться, что он слышит свист воздуха от ромовских ударов.   
Шатаясь и держась за лицо, Инсу ищет глазами Чеджина.   
Мелкий, бедный мелкий смотрит на его покрытое кровью лицо так, будто это не он тут стоит перед его глазами, впервые проигрывающий, а просто вся планета Земля разваливается на крошки, как песочное печенье.   
Глаза Чеджина такие… Они не испуганные, без слез. Они просто как окно в его простецкое нутро преданного-преданного, как щеночек, младшего.   
По ним совершенно непонятно, какой трагедии у него больше – что его непобедимый раньше хён продувает новичку, как паруса корабля в море, или что лицо Инсу уже похоже на то, что придется лечить недели три, и ему, конечно, нестерпимо больно.   
Когда в очередной раз Инсу не ставит блок перед лицом, а бьет в ответ, Тэхон шевелит тонкими губами, а потом, что-то решив, наклоняется к плечу Чеджина шепнуть:  
\- Мне нужно идти.   
\- Хё-ё-н, - просит остаться Чеджин и смотрит умоляющими глазами, по которым видно, что он тоже понимает, что сегодня Инсу-хён проиграет.   
Впрочем, Тэхон все равно не слушает, мотает головой и разворачивается, протискиваясь сквозь толпу.   
Чеджин бы сильно задумался, что с ним случилось, если бы не был так измучен страдать за старшего. Он просто решает от обиды, что Тэхон предатель, и поворачивается снова смотреть, как его хён качается, держась рукой за канат ринга.   
Это теперь просто похоже на избиение.   
А Инсу щурится в зал и фыркает, когда замечает, что Тэхон пропал.   
Гребаная, сраногребаная честная сука.   
У Инсу снова секунды вязкие, как клей, и противные, как будто над всеми его инстинктами, мощными, как у животного, издеваются: подними руку, прикройся, увернись…   
Но Инсу заставляет себя стоять. По нервам полощет, когда измазанный красным кулак Рома в замедленном движении (в сознании Инсу) летит в его нос, а потом на лице новый фейерверк боли.   
Чеджин страшно не понимает, что происходит. Инсу-хён сильнее всех, кого он встречал, гораздо сильнее этого парня, а, главное, опытнее.   
Три месяца назад, когда Чеджин смотрел на него и Тэхона, он чувствовал в Инсу такое нежелание, такую ненависть к проигрышу, что это было почти в воздухе, как звон от напряжения в теле старшего, который каждый мускул и нерв контролировал – блок, удар, еще удар.   
Что с ним сейчас?   
Почему-у-у…   
Чеджин от бессилия сжимает пальцы, в которых все еще рулончиком толстовка старшего. А в ней как будто что-то есть.   
Засовывая руку в карман, Чеджин уже знает, что там.   
Инсу плюет прямо на пол, больше крови, чем слюней. Оглядывается снова, чтобы посмотреть на младшего, потому что не видеть ему просто невыносимо, а видеть – просто больно.   
Чеджин стоит в первом ряду, обеими руками прижимает к своему животу его размотанную кофту, как будто он болит у него, и смотрит так…   
Так, будто его глаза воют: «ХЁ-Ё-ЁН, НЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ… НУ ЗАЧЕМ?»  
Вот бля…  
Инсу шатается. Этот Ром его еще немножко поотделывает, и он ляжет.   
Чеджин верил в него, как…   
Как в героя верил, даже если Инсу в задницу пьяный приставал к нему и не мог сам дойти до дивана.   
Как в героя, твою мать…   
Инсу отбивает атаку Рома, и все его изодранное болящее тело дрожит знакомой дрожью – ярость.   
Ярость Инсу, которая как у животного, как у сатаны – белая и лучистая.   
Весь его дерьмовый мерзкий характер вдруг будто ощетинивается и раздувается, как рыба-ёж. Вспыльчивому, своевольному и упрямому Инсу так невтерпеж становится терпеть этого Рома.   
Канина этого, мудака из мудаков.   
На кой хер он только согласился? Из-за денег? Из-за Чеджина? По глупости думать, что может упасть перед мелким мордой в дерьмо и пережить это?   
Да ведь никогда ведь в жизни.   
Тэхон не может и он на самом деле тоже.   
А, может… Как феникс? И еще не поздно подняться из пепла?   
Ром, кажется, озадачен тем, что минуту назад раскачивавшийся, как будто вот-вот упадет, его соперник теперь подставляет кулаки под его собственные и смотрит так…  
Как человек, которого все вконец заебало, и берегись теперь от него ждать чего-нибудь.   
Инсу щурится на подлючего австралийского Рома, и каждый удар того с приятным звуком столкнувшихся через бинты готовых раскрошить костей гаснет на поставленных блоках.   
Если Инсу поддастся своей ярости, Канин его потом найдет, и он будет отбивная еще хуже, чем сейчас.   
На самом деле Инсу даже спорить не собирается, что это справедливо – вроде как деньги он взял, а потом свалил с ними в закат, не выполнив того, за что ему заплатили.   
На самом деле Инсу думает, что переживет и, скорее всего, не сдохнет в больнице.   
Мрак из мрака, проблема и беда из бед его души…   
Кто как собачий хвост таскался за ним сюда почти год?   
Кто каждый раз как оглашенный орет «ИНСУ-У-У-хён!!!»?   
Канин не дебил же его калечить, когда есть способ намного проще причинить Инсу боль, которую он действительно не вынесет.   
Куда ни плюнь, везде Инсу такой конкретный козёл, что его реально хочется уделать и утопить в крови.   
Чтобы сказать себе «Нет», Инсу поворачивается посмотреть на Чеджина, и младший…   
«Сволочь-сволочь-идиот-ненавижу» говорит взгляд Чеджина.   
Инсу почему-то представляет напыщенного блондинистого Тэхона, который вещает про край света, который как будто теперь-то у Инсу прямо за спиной.   
Некуда больше шагать, можно только прыгнуть.   
И, может, если это правда, что Чеджин понимает его до последней капли, то и сейчас простит.   
Инсу опускает голову и смотрит на противного (хотя кому сейчас дело до его недостатков) Рома, а потом тот самый удар – без замаха, короткий, но оглушительно мощный.   
Ровненько-пряменько в сломанный теперь нос, как месть.   
Народ за канатами, вся толпа разражается одобрительным свистом – сатана-Инсу, кажется, вернулся.   
Раздраженный, сильно вымотанный, но по-прежнему адски мощный со своими смертельными ударами – такой Инсу им и нравится.  
Они рады смотреть на характер больше, чем на драку, когда он костями прорывает мясную оболочку наружу в божественном акте перерождения: Инсу, может, получает тоже в плечи и ребра от защищающегося Рома, но он реально похож на молот, размочаливающий железо на наковальне, когда загоняет парня в угол.   
И там с ним бороться просто бесполезно, потому что нормальные люди так не делают, они выдыхаются махать кулаками, но Инсу-то сатана, и топливом гореть его фениксу адская дьявольская пламенная натура.   
Инсу отделывает Рома как отбойный молоток, и, бедная жертва богатства, тот смотрит на него с таким изумлением.   
И злобой.   
Капает на пол из разбитого рта тоже кровью.   
Инсу бьет снизу, и ромовская голова задирается подбородком вверх.   
Не зрелища ради, а только из-за эффективности битья по роже Инсу пускает так любимую публикой соплю из пота и крови забрызгивать первые ряды.   
Ром, жертва страстей, падает на колени, а потом совсем набок, на доски. Жертва страстей еще больших Инсу ищет взглядом Чеджина.   
Мелкий смотрит на него, ни мгновения, ни секундочки на кого-то или что-то еще, и в его глазах огромное «О».   
Рефери наклоняется над Ромом читать заупокойную, а Инсу…   
Инсу знает, что он не встанет. И ему, в общем-то, пофигу.   
Он поднимает канат и спрыгивает вниз.   
Хватает Чеджина за руку, и толпа даже расступается перед ними.   
Ничего не спрашивая, Чеджин держится за ладонь старшего и пробегает за ним все коридоры, пока они не оказываются на улице, в горящей фонарями темноте.   
Инсу забирает свою кофту, пачку денег швыряет Чеджину, а толстовку напяливает на себя. Срывает с кулаков бинты и поднимает руку, останавливая машину на дороге.   
Без денег, понятно, никто бы не согласился им помогать, но Инсу щедро платит за нелицеприятный вид своего покрытого кровью лица, которое он трет рукавом толстовки, и он от этого становится коричневым.   
На заднем сиденье чужой машины Чеджин поворачивает его лицо к себе, и это просто… божечки.   
Это не нос, это кошмар.   
А главное зачем? Чего ради? Он потерял больше, чем заработал.   
\- Ты такой идиот, - говорит Чеджин и сжимает свои пальцы на правом кулаке Инсу, который, как ему кажется, просто горит от того, как разбит.   
\- Твоя мать меня убьет, - швыркая то ли кровью, то ли не пойми откуда взявшимися соплями, Инсу предсказывает будущее. 

 

С тех пор, как Чеджин из-за отсутствия паспорта просрал поездку на поезде в Пусан, свой паспорт он всегда носит в рюкзаке.   
Рюкзак, понятное дело, в мизерной квартирке Инсу, куда два дня назад он демонстративно переехал со всеми своими пожитками, которые уместились в спортивной сумке.   
Инсу быстро умывается холодной водой, смывает с себя кровь.   
Выскребает всю наличность, и Чеджин узнает страшную тайну: что она была запрятана в самом дальнем стакане в кухонном шкафу.   
Сам младший прихватывает только мазь из-под кресла и упаковку бинтов – засовывает в кармашек сумки.   
Инсу запирает дверь, и Чеджин скачет за ним по ступенькам к дожидающемуся внизу такси.   
Почему-то у него в голове и мысли нет бояться кары – тех, кто теперь будет искать Инсу прищучить, или материной.   
Весело ему, если правду. 

 

\- Хоккайдо, - говорит Инсу и протягивает два билета на самолет.   
Чеджин смеется – самый северный остров.   
«Предкрайрье света»  
Физиономия у старшего уже дай боже вареная сосиска, и Чеджин тянет его к диванчику посидеть. Как будто здесь самое место этим заниматься, выдавливает на палец заживляющей мази и осторожно вымазывает прежде всего там, где разбито или ободрано.   
Белая мазь остается в трещине на губе, и Инсу шипит.   
\- А терпи, - вообще без жалости запрещает жаловаться Чеджин. – Раз такой тупица – терпи.   
Все кровоточившее младший обрабатывает, а вот что делать с носом – это непонятно.   
\- Ничего, - говорит Инсу, будто озабоченный скептический взгляд младшего был так красноречив, что слов и не понадобилось. – Просто буду еще больше некрасивым. Тупым и некрасивым. Некрасивым и тупым.  
Чеджин ухмыляется – хён, позвольте всем объявить, снова обиделся.   
Как совести хватает, а?   
\- Будь, - разрешает Чеджин и целует в уголок горячих губ.   
Как будто здесь самое время этим заниматься и никто не смотрит.   
Обнимает старшего за плечи и почему-то хихикает в грудь, в куртку. В огромном зале аэропорта, даже ночью полном народу, ему весело и классно.   
Хён с ним – чего ему еще может быть надо?   
\- Ох, - вздыхает Инсу, освобождаясь от сжавших его рук: Чеджин все время забывает, что обниматься пару дней после драк – это плохая идея. И снова повторяет то, что, видимо, больше остального не дает ему покоя: - Твоя мать меня убьет… И будет права.   
Чеджин скромно улыбается и тянется чрезвычайно осторожно поцеловать нос.   
Он на самом деле даже не видел самых фантастических сломанных носов, поэтому в его голове даже мысли нет, что Инсу мог бы выглядеть куда как хуже, если бы ему не везло почему-то так сильно.   
А старший морщится и спрашивает:  
\- Ты что, специально это делаешь? Ты что, садист?   
Не, не садист. Просто природа велит каждому синяку на «божественном» теле помолиться губами.   
Ну или…   
Чеджин задирает голову и предлагает:  
\- Тогда сам? – судя по тому, как облизывает перед этим губы, то их и предлагает.   
Инсу смотрит то на них, то в смеющиеся, издевающиеся глаза. Борется, наверно, с дьяволами.   
Но по жизни не умеет останавливаться, когда надо, и просто наклоняется сделать то, чего требует натура.   
Чему-нибудь когда-нибудь научится или уже нет?


End file.
